


Научи меня любить

by LINA_LINA



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINA_LINA/pseuds/LINA_LINA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Данил - молодой амбициозный писатель, вышедший в финал литературного конкурса. Владислав - председатель жюри, разгромивший роман Данила в пух и прах. Это война? Или любовь? <br/>Между ними пропасть, но есть кое-что, что их связывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Научи меня любить

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://)

Глава 1. И жили они долго и счастливо

«В прежнее время книги писали писатели, а читали читатели. Теперь книги пишут читатели, и не читает никто», - сказал Оскар Уайльд. И я вынужден с ним согласиться. Вот только большинству читателей писать лучше даже не начинать».  
Из рецензии В. Соколова на роман Д. Ионова «Только боги знают».

«И жили они долго и счастливо», - светилось на мониторе.  
И умерли в один день.  
Данил устало потер слипающиеся глаза и перевел взгляд на часы: полчетвертого. Концовка никуда не годилась. Сохранил файл и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Через три часа вставать, а он еще и не ложился. Медленно, сонно потянулся, услышал, как хрустнули, вставая на место, позвонки. Спать…

\- Даня, вставай, - никакой реакции. – Даня, на семинар опоздаешь, - одеяло улетело, и Данил поджал ноги в попытке сохранить тепло. – Опять всю ночь писал?  
\- Мам, я сейчас… я уже почти… да… ты иди пока, кофе мне свари, пожалуйста…  
\- Даня!  
Глаза было не открыть. Мать, махнув рукой, вышла. Заработала кофеварка, и через распахнутую дверь в спальню потянулся одуряющий и безумно любимый аромат.  
Сначала с кровати свесилась нога, потом рука, а потом и весь Данил как-то внезапно для себя оказался на полу.  
\- Вот черт, - потер ушибленную попу. – Зато проснулся.  
Прохладный душ взбодрил, а свежесваренный крепкий кофе пробудил окончательно.  
\- Хоть закончил? – спросила мать.  
\- Концовка никак не выходит, уже раз пять переписал. Но все так банально получается, предсказуемо, - печально вздохнул Данил.  
\- А ты попробуй небанально, - спокойно, слишком спокойно сказала мать. – Напиши, что у героев ничего не получилось. Что расстались, например.  
Он смотрел на мать, открыв рот.  
\- Или нет, пусть лучше кто-нибудь умрет.  
\- Умрет? - переспросил тупо.  
\- Ну да. Только все стало хорошо, и бац – умер…  
В глазах матери застыли слезы.  
\- Мам, ну мам, - Данил вскочил с табуретки и обнял мать. – Не плачь. Не надо.  
Данил ласково гладил мать по волосам, шептал какую-то успокаивающую ерунду, но жалости к отцу не испытывал. Да и как можно жалеть человека, который на десять лет, самых важных твоих лет, просто забыл о твоем существовании.  
А потом взошло это ясное солнышко на их семейном небосклоне. Вело себя, правда, идеально. Но недолго.  
\- Ты давай, беги уже.  
Данил поцеловал мать в мокрую щеку и ушел.

Лужи, лужи, лужи. Наверное, именно лужи могли стать символом его города, не кораблик на шпиле Адмиралтейства, не ангел Петропавловки. А мутная Петербургская лужа. Хорошо хоть не льет.  
В метро – как обычно с утра – не протолкнуться. Единственная радость, что до места работы и учебы можно добраться без пересадки.  
«Гостиный двор», - услышал Данил и начал пробиваться к выходу. Невский проспект блестел, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, майское солнышко ласкало фасады и тротуары. Данил улыбнулся новому дню, засунул руки в карманы джинсов и пошел вдоль проспекта в сторону Дворцового моста.  
«Пусть лучше кто-нибудь умрет», - крутились в голове материнские слова. Или все же расстанутся? А почему, собственно, нет?

Первой парой в расписании стояли первокурсники. Первокурсники Данила удивляли, казалось, что в его бытность совсем еще зеленым студентом все было иначе – он шел учиться. Не штаны за партой протирать и не с друзьями общаться, а получать знания, те самые знания, которые в будущем помогут ему стать известным и успешным.  
А этим восемнадцатилетним, казалось, вообще ничего не нужно. И на его семинары эти двадцать девочек и один голубой мальчик ходили кокетничать с ним, а не разбирать сложные языковые конструкции.  
\- Данил Александрович, вы замечательно выглядите, - хлопая ресницами, сказала студентка. Лида, кажется.  
\- В таком случае у вас есть уникальная возможность постоять поближе – к доске идите.  
Улыбку с лица смыло. Хоть молодой аспирант, ведущий у них практические занятия, и был красив до неприличия, учиться он их заставлял. И спрашивал строго.  
\- Я? – уныло переспросила девица.  
\- Вы. Быстрее, пожалуйста, - ответил Данил, перебирая на столе методические материалы.

В перерыве Данил включил ноутбук и еще раз перечитал вчерашнюю концовку. Нет, она совершенно точно не годилась. «Хэппи энд» роман простил, тут – права мать – надо что-то небанальное. Убить одного из главных героев у него рука, конечно, не поднимется, а вот сделать финал открытым… - именно так он и поступит.  
\- Даня, привет, - на плечо легла узкая ладонь с длинными жемчужно-розовыми ногтями, щеки коснулись нежные губы.  
\- Иришка, - улыбнулся Данил.  
\- Как дела? – девушка села рядом и попыталась заглянуть в монитор. – Все пишешь?  
\- Да, чуть-чуть осталось, я понял, как надо закончить.  
Ирина накрыла его ладонь своей.  
\- Золотой мой, ты совсем затерялся в этом своем придуманном мире. Я скучаю…  
Молодой человек опять улыбнулся.  
\- Ириш, сегодня закончу. И отпразднуем, да?  
\- Да… - вздох облегчения скрыть не удалось. Ирине, конечно, невероятно льстило, что из всех девушек факультета он выбрал именно ее, и она любила его со всем пылом своей двадцатитрехлетней девичьей души, но ее ни на минуту не оставляло ощущение, что он с ней и как будто не с ней, ее и не ее… Казалось, что она любила куда сильнее, чем он. От этого становилось немного горько, ведь и замуж хотелось, и ребеночка, такого же золотоволосого и голубоглазого, такого же умного и талантливого, как Даня, ее Даня. И не ее.  
\- Милая, прости, я совсем тебя забросил. Просто… это же мечта, понимаешь?  
Понимает, куда ей деваться?  
\- Я чувствую, что смогу победить с этой книгой.  
\- Конечно… - чертову книгу Ирина уже заранее ненавидела, чувствуя в ней сильную соперницу.  
\- Я решил, что герои расстанутся. Но не навсегда, а как бы с намеком, что через какое-то время, повзрослев и все осмыслив, они опять встретятся, чтобы быть вместе.  
Девушка печально улыбнулась. Вот так всегда: стоит ему заговорить о книге, и взгляд его горит, и ничто в мире больше не имеет значения, даже она. Пренебрежение больно ранило. Даже занимаясь с ней любовью, он не горел так, как сейчас с этой своей чертовой гениальной книгой.  
\- Значит, опять вечером никуда не пойдем? – вышло очень жалобно.  
\- Ириш, завтра, я тебе обещаю, - Данил торжественно сложил ладони лодочкой. – Хочешь, в театр сходим?  
\- Хочу, - и почему каждый раз, когда он улыбается, она согласна на все. Что такого волшебного в этих ямочках на щеках, в этих горящих вдохновением голубых глазах, что она едва ли не собственное имя забывает, стоит ему улыбнуться?  
\- Выберешь сама? А я оплачу.  
Вот так всегда.

***

Кажется, вчера он несколько перебрал…  
Владислав разлепил глаза и повернулся на бок.  
\- Черт, это еще кто?  
На соседней подушке, словно у себя дома, посапывал абсолютно голый и абсолютно незнакомый парень.  
Мужчина не без труда поднялся и, слегка пошатываясь, пошел в ванную: отлить, умыться, заглушить сушняк водой из-под крана, побриться.  
Влад поднял взгляд на зеркало.  
\- М-да, покутил… ну, здравствуй, мятая рожа, - отражение криво улыбнулось. Правду говорят, что с возрастом на утро после попойки ты выглядишь, будто всю ночь пил. И возраст-то еще не так, чтобы очень – всего-то тридцать шесть, но зеркало не обманешь.  
Спустя двадцать минут он вернулся в спальню, кинул взгляд на развороченную постель.  
\- Привет, - пошевелился парень.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Влад. – Домой иди.  
\- Что?  
\- Иди домой, - спокойно повторил Влад, застегивая рубашку.  
\- Может, повторим, - парень томно потянулся, демонстрируя все свои прелести. – Мужчина равнодушно обозрел так откровенно предлагаемое и прислушался к себе: нет, настроения не было.  
\- Нет. Давай, торопись, у меня интервью через час.  
Паренек лениво поднялся и поплелся в душ. Влад посмотрел на часы.  
\- Душ дома примешь. Одевайся, я выхожу уже.  
Парень засопел обиженно.  
\- Ты со мной, как с вещью…  
Влад хмыкнул: он со всеми вел себя так, как они того заслуживали. Не лучше и не хуже.  
\- Когда встретимся? – спросил паренек, натягивая на тощий зад узкие-преузкие джинсы.  
\- Я позвоню, - ответил мужчина, вывел гостя на лестницу и захлопнул входную дверь. – Все, пока.  
\- Тогда хоть телефон мой запиши, - крикнул.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ублюдок!

\- Пишем? - кивок в ответ.  
\- Здравствуйте, уважаемые радиослушатели. По вашим многочисленным просьбам мы пригласили в студию популярнейшего и, не побоюсь этого слова, гениального писателя, современного классика российской литературы, Владислава Соколова. Владислав, здравствуйте.  
\- Добрый день, - Влад удовлетворенно отметил, что голос не дрожит. И порадовался, что запись у него на радио… и никто не увидит его опухшей кривой физиономии. Ведущая усердно делала вид, что выхлоп изо рта «гениального писателя современности» ее ни капли не тревожит.  
\- Владислав, всех читателей интересует, планируете ли вы писать продолжение «Подземки 2055».  
\- Всем своим читателям я хочу сказать, что продолжение пишется. Более того, в следующем месяце выйдет компьютерная игра по мотивам романа. И сейчас я веду переговоры о продаже прав на съемку фильма.  
\- Это же потрясающе, - радостно защебетала ведущая. - До нас дошли слухи, что вы поддерживаете молодых писателей. Это правда?  
\- Да, - глубокий голос обволакивал, ведущая, что называется, «поплыла». - Под моим патронажем буквально на днях стартует конкурс для молодых талантов.  
\- Вы в жюри?  
\- Да, я его возглавляю.  
\- И что получит победитель?  
\- Победитель получит сто тысяч рублей и возможность увидеть свое произведение изданным.  
\- Потрясающе, - с придыханием прошептала ведущая. – Как же это потрясающе.  
\- Отборочный тур начинается в понедельник, а еще через неделю из десяти финалистов я выберу самого достойного.  
\- А для девяти вышедших в финал, но не получивших главный приз, предусмотрено что-нибудь?  
\- Конечно, - отозвался Влад. – На каждое из десяти произведений-финалистов я напишу рецензию, где отражу свое мнение о писательском потенциале автора и дам индивидуальные рекомендации.

Вроде отлично прошло, решил Влад, распахивая дверь на улицу. Солнце слепило, и мужчина спрятал красные после вчерашних возлияний глаза за стеклами модных солнцезащитных очков. Впереди был долгий день очень занятого человека.  
Глава 2. Конкурс

«Написать роман – не значит стать писателем. Мало придумать сюжет и стилистически верно построить фразу, нужно уметь вдохнуть в него жизнь, наделить героев не просто отдельными чертами, но характером. Автору этого, к сожалению, не удалось. Относительно данного произведения хочу сказать словами Замятина: «я боюсь, что у русской литературы одно только будущее: её прошлое».  
Из рецензии В. Соколова на роман Д. Ионова «Только боги знают».

«- Вот и завершилось наше путешествие, - сказал он.  
\- Да, пришла пора определяться, - поддержала она.  
\- Думаешь, мы сможем быть вместе?  
\- Не знаю, - он все еще держал ее за руку, но уже не чувствовал ответного пожатия. - Все так сумбурно. Наверное, я просто не готова еще к серьезным отношениям.  
\- Как и я, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Тогда… до встречи? – она неловко поцеловала его в щеку и ушла. А он долго смотрел ей вслед.  
\- До встречи, - прошептал тихо, абсолютно уверенный, что эта встреча обязательно состоится.   
Конец».

Данил устало откинулся на спинку кресла, сделал глоток кофе. Холодный. Перечитал концовку еще раз. Да, теперь все так, теперь все на месте, теперь ему нравится и можно ложиться спать. Перевел взгляд на часы: пять тридцать. Или не ложиться уже.  
Он оформил конкурсную заявку, прикрепил файл с текстом и отправил по выученному наизусть электронному адресу. Теперь только ждать результатов. И верить в победу!

\- Ириша, ты представить себе не можешь, кто будет выбирать победителя, – набережная Фонтанки у БДТ имени Товстоногова была забита автомобилями.  
\- Кто? – не сказать, что девушке было интересно, но Даня так горел энтузиазмом, был настолько счастлив, что она, конечно, вежливо улыбнулась и изобразила заинтересованность.  
\- Владислав Соколов.  
\- Да? Здорово, наверное.  
\- Да это же мечта, - Данил подхватил девушку на руки и закружил.  
\- Даня, здесь же люди, - счастливо рассмеялась Ирина, пряча покрасневшее лицо на мужской груди.  
\- Ну и пусть. Так вот, - Данил опустил девушку на асфальт и взял за руку. – Так вот, если он напишет мне хорошую рецензию, мою книгу издадут даже без победы. А уж если отдаст мне главный приз… меня, наверное, разорвет от счастья.  
\- Ты же еще даже не в финале, - прагматично заявила девушка. – И Соколова ты не читаешь, сам говорил, что он пишет для дегенератов.  
\- Я там буду, - прошептал Данил. – Обязательно буду, я чувствую.

Зрители заняли места, и занавес поднялся.  
Ирина сидела не дыша и не моргая смотрела на сцену. А Данил мечтал. Он довольно скоро потерял сюжетную нить, и «Дом, где разбиваются сердца» так и остался для него просто пьесой Бернарда Шоу. А мечтал Данил о спектакле по своей книге, мечтал о славе, о Нобелевской премии тоже мечтал, что скрывать? И уж он бы от нее ни за что не отказался!

А спустя неделю пришло короткое электронное письмо.  
«Поздравляем, Вы в финале». Счастью Данила, казалось, не было предела. Он носился, как сумасшедший, прыгал и кричал от счастья. Мать улыбалась, глядя на сына, и отмечала, как сильно он похож на отца этим своим зажигательным темпераментом, этим заразительным весельем, способным увлечь кого угодно, ямочками на щеках, в конце концов. И внутренней холодностью и пустотой… часто, слишком часто ей казалось, что ее мальчику не нужен никто, кроме его книжных героев. Как и мужу, с ним она тоже не раз задавалась вопросом, как так может быть: с одной стороны, искренняя улыбка и горячие губы, с другой – холодное сердце. «Мой ледяной принц», - называла она его. И только перед самой его гибелью узнала правду: он просто никогда ее не любил…

***

\- Бездарности, - прошипел Владислав. – А ведь это, черт возьми, лучшие.  
Широкая постель была завалена распечатанными рукописями финалистов. Влад вытащил из пачки сигарету и закурил: он прочел уже шесть из десяти – и ничего, то есть вообще ничего. «Ничего» настолько, что он пролистывал целые главы, чтобы поскорее развязаться с этой, оказавшейся такой скучной, работой.  
Взял в руки седьмую рукопись. «И только боги знают». Данил Ионов. Где-то под сердцем кольнуло, Влад затянулся и хлебнул очередную, несомненно, лишнюю порцию виски. Ну что, мальчик, сделать и тебе больно?  
Роман оказался не плох, особенно на фоне остальных, и, будь Влад трезв и адекватен, несомненно, отметил бы отличный язык дипломированного филолога, меткость реплик и относительную небанальность сюжета, однако он был, увы, практически в хлам пьян, третий раз за последнюю неделю и несчетный за последний год.  
\- Это дитя о чувствах рассуждает, - шипел сам себе, размахивая сигаретой. Пепел летел на простыню, оставляя малюсенькие дырочки с обожженными краями. Влад этого, конечно, не замечал. – Да что он может знать о чувствах? Он вот так вот просто развел героев в разные стороны, словно все, что было, вообще ничего не значило. А сам-то хоть представляет, насколько тяжело отпустить того, кого действительно любишь? Вряд ли, иначе не писал бы ТАК обо всем этом. А его постельные сцены? Он хоть любовью-то занимался? Не сексом, не тупым трахом, цель которого – получение удовольствия. А реально любовью, чем-то сакральным, когда каждое касание, каждое движение заставляет тело петь? Когда сливаются души? Нет, это дитя и слов-то таких не знает, потому и интим в его книге такой невразумительный. Сунул, подрыгался, постонал и вынул.  
«- Я люблю тебя…  
\- И я люблю тебя…»  
Тьфу… А терять когда-нибудь приходилось? Так, чтобы держать на руках, чувствуя, как по капле уходит жизнь из самого любимого на свете существа?  
Влад почувствовал, что выпитого ему вновь не достаточно. Добавил.  
Откинул рукопись, придвинул ноутбук.  
«Рецензия на роман Д. Ионова «И только боги знают» - светилось на мониторе.  
«Да, мальчик с замечательной фамилией, я сделаю тебе больно, очень. Возможно, тогда ты поймешь, что писать о любви, никогда не любив – путь в никуда».   
Позже, перечитав написанную в нетрезвом угаре рецензию, Влад не мог не отметить чрезмерную жесткость и некоторую категоричность собственных суждений, но исправлять ничего не стал. Парень хочет быть писателем? Вот пусть и привыкает. А не сможет – так таких, как он, тысячи.  
Рецензия писалась легко и, дай Влад себе труд задуматься, понял бы, что роман его, тем не менее, зацепил, но именитый писатель и жесткий критик не стал отвлекаться на подобные вещи. «Не верю», - как говорил Станиславский. И все тут. И хоть какой там язык, хоть какой сюжет, не верит Соколов в эту книжную любовь… потому и диагноз: «некоторым читателям лучше ими и оставаться», то есть – нечитабельно!  
И точка. И наплевать ему, что своими хлесткими фразами он, может, жизнь кому-то разрушил. Ничего, на смену этому «начинающему» придут другие, не хуже. И напишут не хуже. Правда, вряд ли лучше.  
В этой рецензии неожиданно всплыла наружу вся его глубоко затаенная боль, все обиды и переживания, все, что день за днем грызло его изнутри, вынуждая искать забвения в выпивке и портя и так тяжелый характер.  
Ближе к ночи зазвонил телефон.  
\- Алло.  
\- Влад, - голос показался смутно знакомым.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Это я, милый.  
\- Кто «я»? – по спине побежали холодные мурашки, под мышками стало мокро и липко.  
\- Твой Саша.  
\- Ты умер…  
\- Из-за тебя. Иди ко мне. Мне здесь так холодно без тебя…  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - Влад в ужасе швырнул трубку и попятился. А потом, как был, рухнул на пол и закрыл руками лицо. Мозг твердил, что этого не может быть, но сердце, противное, ныло и рвалось на части.  
Заснул Влад лишь под утро. Заснул с единственной мыслью: хватит пить, уж слишком размытой стала граница между сном и явью.

Результатов конкурса Данил ждал с нетерпением. И дождался, конечно. Сердце молотило, как бешеное, от волнения перехватило дыхание.  
Вперед, сказал себе и, словно в омут с головой окунулся, открыл присланное письмо.  
Глава 3. Давайте встретимся

«Отдельно хочу остановиться на описании автором сцен интимной близости между героями. Если бы секс был настолько пресным и однообразным мероприятием, а испытываемые партнерами эмоции столь бедны, человечество давно бы вымерло…  
…чувствуется, что автор и собой восхищается, и своим романом: ах, какой я молодец. Вновь процитирую Уайльда: «Автору можно простить всё, кроме восхищения собственным творением. Если автор восхищается своей работой, значит, она убога».  
Из рецензии В. Соколова на роман Д. Ионова «Только боги знают».

Во вложении – список финалистов согласно занятым местам. Данил лихорадочно пробежал по нему глазами.  
\- Нет… нет… как? Почему? – от обиды выступили слезы. Почему десятое? Данил открыл файл с рецензией.  
По мере чтения молодой человек становился все мрачнее и мрачнее. По мнению Соколова, более бездарного автора надо было еще поискать. Данил приложил кулаком клавиатуру и пошел на кухню.  
\- Данечка? – мать чистила картошку. – Случилось что-то?  
\- Случилось… - вздохнул тяжело. Слез не было, было недоумение. За что? – У меня десятое место.  
\- Да? – мать не могла понять, радоваться или огорчаться. С одной стороны, десятое из сотен претендентов – это очень высоко, с другой – сын грезил победой… - Ну, ты финалист…  
\- Вот именно, - сказал зло. – Всего лишь финалист. А какую рецензию мне написал этот индюк напыщенный!  
\- Покажешь? – мать закрутила кран, вытерла руки и пошла за сыном в комнату. – Ну, что я могу сказать… - сказала двадцать минут спустя. – Он не прав, сынок. Ты отлично пишешь. И герои у тебя живые, и слог замечательный. Может, у человека в жизни период тяжелый, вот он и отрывается на молодых и талантливых.  
\- Еще и Уайльдом прикрывается, п*дорас, - мать охнула. – Прости, мам, вырвалось. И что мне делать? – спросил печально, вновь став для нее маленьким мальчиком, ее солнечным сыночком с золотыми кудряшками и огромными голубыми глазами. Сердце затопила нежность.   
\- Поговори с ним, - внезапно предложила мать.  
\- Что?  
\- Поговори с ним, - повторила. – По-доброму поговори, попроси объяснить, посоветовать, как стать лучше…  
\- Да он не станет, - махнул рукой.  
\- А ты попробуй.

Хоть мысль и казалась насквозь абсурдной, она прочно засела в голове и пустила корни. Только как?  
В «теле» электронного письма обнаружился адрес издательства – спонсора конкурса, и Данил, недолго думая, поехал туда.

***

Голова гудела, язык, казалось, распух и еле шевелился во рту. И зачем он опять вчера напился? Ведь держался же целую неделю. Опять подцепил кого-то. Рядом с кроватью валялся использованный презерватив, и Влад с облегчением выдохнул: хоть предохранялся.  
Посмотрел на часы, потянулся к телефону. Поднял трубку и набрал номер издательства.  
\- Привет! Я не приеду.  
\- А я тебе санкции за просрочку вкатаю, - раздалось в ответ.  
\- Уйду в другое издательство.  
\- Отступными захлебнешься.  
\- Ну и ты и с...  
\- Какой есть, все мое. Владик, поднимайся с кроватки, умывайся и тащи свою симпатичную задницу в мое издательство.  
\- Эх, если бы тебе и в самом деле нужна была моя задница, - глумливо-мечтательно проговорил Влад.  
В ответ лишь усмехнулись.  
\- Жена не поймет. Жду.  
\- Буду.  
Выталкивать за дверь обиженных парней, похоже, становилось привычкой, как и слышать гадости в спину, заслуженные, впрочем, гадости. Спустя два часа Влад таки появился в издательстве.  
\- О, кого я вижу, - налетел на него кто-то смутно знакомый. – Приветик, Владичка.  
\- И тебе не хворать, - хмуро отозвался Влад.  
\- А что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?  
\- Все!  
\- Да ты шутник, - умилился парень. – Может, я составлю тебе компанию, а? Вместе это поделаем…  
Влад присмотрелся внимательнее.  
\- Я с тобой спал?  
\- Да, - растянулся в улыбке парень.  
\- Значит, уже все сделал. Дважды бомба в одно место не падает. Счастливо оставаться.  
\- Козел, - услышал Влад, но на свой счет привычно не принял.

Данил не без усилия открыл тяжелую деревянную дверь с кованой ручкой и шагнул в полутьму холла издательства. И куда теперь? Охранник подозрительно косился.  
\- Извините…  
\- Ну?  
\- Где я могу найти Владислава Соколова?  
Охранник хмыкнул и окинул Данила заинтересованным взглядом.  
\- Повезло тебе, здесь он сегодня. У главного спроси.  
\- А где это? – застенчиво улыбнулся Данил.  
\- Второй этаж и до конца коридора.  
\- Спасибо большое!  
\- Развели бордель, - пробурчал охранник. 

От главного Влад вышел в еще более отвратительном настроении. Конечно, у кого оно улучшится от качественных и, что немаловажно, обоснованных пинков и угроз? Сроки он сорвал, да, а еще услышал о себе много не слишком нового, но от этого не менее обидного. Мимо по коридору стрелой пронесся светленький паренек, сердце болезненно защемило от вида золотых кудряшек.  
Неожиданно сильно захотелось секса, сработал выработанный годами условный рефлекс на светлые кудряшки, и мужчина отправился на поиски удовлетворения. Где там тот самый желающий?

Данил тихонько постучал.  
\- Да?  
\- Извините, пожалуйста. Я ищу Владислава Соколова, - сказал секретарше.  
\- Он только что ушел.  
\- Спасибо.  
Вот черт! И где его теперь искать? Опять постучал в приемную главного.  
\- Извините еще раз. А не могли бы вы дать мне его телефон?  
\- Нет! – был резкий ответ.  
\- Почему?  
\- Мы не даем контакты наших авторов. Всего доброго, - и дама сделала вид, что Данила в помещении нет.  
Данил уныло брел по коридору. Кого спросить? Неужели ничего так и не выйдет?  
\- Извините, - обратился к перебирающему папки с бумагами молодому человеку.  
\- Привет, - услышал в ответ.  
\- Вы не видели Владислава Соколова?  
Парень прищурился.  
\- Влада? Зачем он тебе?  
\- Мне с ним книгу надо обсудить… - начал Данил.  
\- Книгу? – рассмеялся парень. – Теперь это так, значит, называется… ну-ну. Что, и к тебе эта бомба прилетала?  
\- Бомба? – странный какой-то парень, подумал Данил.  
\- Ну, тебе же от него прилетело?  
\- А-а, - он о рецензии, наверное. – Да уж, еще как прилетело. Так видели его?  
\- Видел, шатается где-то здесь.  
\- Вот именно, где-то… а телефона у вас нет его?  
Понимающая усмешка в ответ.  
\- Держи, собрат по несчастью. Записывай.  
\- Спасибо огромное, - выдохнул Данил.  
Позвонила Ирина, Данил завернул за угол и с комфортом устроился на подоконнике, всего на какую-то минуту разминувшись с объектом поисков.

\- Пойдем, - чуть резко сказал Влад, обнимая парня за пояс.  
\- Что, передумал? – усмехнулся тот, откладывая работу. – А я, может, не хочу уже.  
\- Поломаться решил? Пойдем-пойдем.  
\- Куда?  
\- Там кабинет свободный есть.

Данил завершил разговор и задумчиво покрутил телефон в руках. Звонить было страшно. Но необходимо. Погипнотизировав мобильный минут пять, глубоко вздохнул и набрал номер.  
Пошли длинные гудки, и он уже собирался сбросить вызов, как на звонок неожиданно ответили.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Э… Данил Ионов.

Телефон зазвонил неожиданно и не вовремя. Да еще и так пронзительно! Влад полез в карман пиджака.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - шепнул усердно делающему минет парню. – Кто это?  
\- Э… Данил Ионов.  
\- Кто?  
\- Финалист конкурса, вы мне рецензию писали.  
\- И? – тяжелый выдох. Ох, парень был хорош, а его язык и вовсе великолепен.  
\- Я бы очень хотел встретиться с вами.  
\- Не заинтересован, - Влад положил ладонь парню на затылок и нажал. Вот так, глубже…  
\- Я вас очень прошу. Пожалуйста...  
\- Да-а, - простонал Влад, кончая.  
\- Правда? – отозвалась трубка. – Спасибо большое! Когда и где?  
Вот незадача, подумал Влад. Это ж надо, так неудобно получилось.  
\- Ладно, завтра в два на Маяковской.  
\- Спасибо, огромное спасибо, - благодарно затараторила трубка, и Влад отключился.  
\- Все, сладкий, у меня дела, - подтянул брюки, застегнул ремень и одернул пиджак.  
\- Эй, а как же я? – обиженно протянул парень.  
\- Сам как-нибудь, лады?  
И ушел.  
\- Козел, - повторил паренек. – Ненавижу!  
Но Влад его уже не слышал.

Странный какой-то этот гениальный писатель, подумал Данил. И голос странный. И интонации. Ладно, главное, что встретиться согласился!  
Глава 4. Вот и встретились

«Вызвал некоторое недоумение и конец. Автор весь роман вел нас к счастливому воссоединению и свадьбе, к долгой совместной жизни с кучей детишек и женой в бигуди. И вдруг – расставание. Зачем? Из-за чего? Не понятно. В голову сразу приходит Ричард Бротиган: «...а если серьёзно, то я всегда мечтал написать книгу, которая заканчивалась бы словом «майонез». Так и автор…»  
Из рецензии В. Соколова на роман Д. Ионова «Только боги знают».

На встречу Данил собирался обстоятельно: о стрелки на брюках можно было порезаться, а черные туфли использовать как зеркало – настолько качественно они были начищены. Безупречный внешний вид рождает уверенность в себе, считал Данил. И этому правилу свято следовал. Светлая рубашка без единой складочки заправлена в брюки, однобортный пиджак застегнут на среднюю пуговицу, вьющиеся волосы волнами спускаются на шею. Данил был по-настоящему красив и знал это. А еще он был весьма сексуально привлекателен, но эту свою особенность пока не осознал.  
Он исправил вчерашнюю ошибку, когда отправился искать писателя, понятия не имея, как тот выглядит, и посмотрел в интернете фотографии: ничего, кстати, особенного. Короткая стрижка, средний рост, средняя комплекция, средний нос… да все среднее. Пройдешь мимо и не заметишь. Нет, лицо не было лишено определенной приятности, но красивым не было ни с какой стороны. Однако, что странно, почему-то запомнилось.

О своем обещании встретиться с мальчишкой Влад вспомнил минут за пятнадцать до оговоренного времени. Повезло, что находился он практически рядом, потому и опоздал всего минут на десять.  
Светловолосого красавчика в элегантном костюме Влад приметил издалека. Появилось желание не тратить время на какого-то мальчишку и его дурацкую книжонку, а вплотную заняться золотым ангелом. Но ведь некрасиво же, мелькнула мысль. Мелькнула и погасла.  
\- Привет, - вблизи тот оказался еще интереснее: потрясающие голубые глаза, длиннющие ресницы, чистая кожа… юноша был идеален.  
\- Здравствуйте, - с энтузиазмом отозвалось кудрявое чудо. – Куда пойдем?  
Вот так сразу, немало удивился Влад. Но обрадовался, конечно.  
\- Я Влад, - представился.  
\- Я знаю, - усмехнулся ангел.  
\- Да? – обрадовался писатель. – Любишь читать? – Влад привел Данила в кофейню.  
\- Очень. Я капучино буду. С корицей.  
"Прелесть какая", - подумал, делая заказ. Сам он признавал исключительно крепчайший эспрессо.  
\- Куришь? – Данил покачал головой. – Ну и правильно. Не возражаешь, если я закурю? – опять покачал. Данил украдкой разглядывал писателя, отмечая и усталый вид, и трехдневную щетину. Рубашка, правда, была свежей, а замшевый пиджак - определенно дорогим. Он слегка расслабился и свободно вздохнул: признаться, такое внимание его несколько обескуражило, учитывая, что писатель и встречаться-то с ним не хотел. А сейчас только что не мурлычет. Может, не такое он и говно? Данил рассчитывал, что тот сразу, не стесняясь в выражениях, смешает его с грязью, а он вон заинтересованность изображает.  
Следующий вопрос вогнал в ступор.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Э… Данил, - ответил тихо, рассудив, что Влад за день общается с таким количеством людей, что вообще удивительно, как он о нем не забыл.  
\- Расскажи мне о себе, - ласково попросил визави.  
\- Я аспирант факультета филологии и искусств. Пишу диссертацию об особенностях произношения в различных частях Великобритании.  
\- Да? Как интересно…  
\- Роман вот написал… - подвел к теме.  
\- Да ты что?  
Данил несколько насторожился.  
\- Да, вот так…  
\- И что, издадут?  
\- Нет, - ответил несколько резко и отвернулся.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что вы написали, что я бездарность, - Данил отодвинул пустую чашку и поднялся. – Спасибо, что пришли. Но вот играть со мной не нужно.  
\- Сядь, - рявкнул Влад. В голове наконец, хоть с приличным опозданием, что-то щелкнуло: перед ним сидел тот самый парень. Если бы Влад знал, что Данил Ионов настолько интересен, рецензия могла бы быть несколько иной. – Что ты хотел мне сказать?  
Данил поразился произошедшей в писателе перемене: только что с ним едва не кокетничали, считая, очевидно, чуть ли не имбецилом или еще кем похуже, а теперь перед ним сидел деловой и собранный человек с умными проницательными глазами.  
\- По поводу вашей рецензии хотел поговорить. Вы там много всего написали такого… я настолько безнадежен? – на выдохе спросил Данил.  
\- Я бы сказал, - тщательно подбирая слова, начал Влад, стараясь не лапать Данила глазами. – Я бы сказал, что тебе не хватает жизненного опыта для таких книг.  
\- Жизненного опыта?  
\- Да. Есть у тебя любимый человек?  
\- Да. Девушка у меня есть.  
\- И ты с ней, разумеется, спишь…  
Данил кивнул, смущаясь.  
\- О чем ты при этом думаешь?  
\- Думаю? Да ни о чем…  
\- Вот именно! – Влад затушил в пепельнице очередной окурок и откинулся на спинку кресла. – А настоящий писатель думает, анализирует и запоминает. А потом создает настроение на бумаге. Только не механически думает: рука туда, нога сюда, поцелуй, засос, поворот… нет, настоящий писатель сосредотачивается на ощущениях, на всепоглощающей страсти. Была у тебя всепоглощающая страсть?  
\- Э… не знаю.  
Что-то во всем разговоре было неправильное, но Данил никак не мог понять, что именно его смущает.  
\- Боюсь, что, не испытав подобного, нормально писать о страсти не сможешь. Это все равно, что описывать вкус фрукта рамбутана. Пробовал такой?  
\- Нет.  
\- И как ты его опишешь, если понятия не имеешь, какой он? Может, как клубника или манго, может, как огурец. Потому и отделываться будешь общими фразами, неубедительно и пресно.  
Данил совсем приуныл, отмечая правоту писателя. Действительно, как?  
\- И что мне делать? – спросил печально. – Бросать писать?  
Сиди перед ним кто-нибудь другой, именно такой совет Влад бы и дал. Но парень был ему интересен, более того, интересен во вполне определенном плане, желательно, в горизонтальной плоскости. Да уж, сказал себе, опять на те же грабли, опять смазливые блондины… правда, этот хоть молоденький.  
\- Зачем бросать, тем более что слог у тебя неплохой. Надо просто испытать то, о чем пишешь.  
\- Легко сказать…  
Влад усмехнулся: ваш выход, сэр.  
\- Я могу показать тебе, что такое подлинная страсть.  
\- Не понял… простите. Я бы еще кофе выпил.  
Влад повторил заказ.  
\- Что именно тебе не понятно? – Данил поперхнулся.  
\- Вы… с вами… нет, спасибо, - молодой человек неожиданно расхохотался. – Да вы меня разыгрываете. Ведь разыгрываете же, да? – под серьезным взглядом веселье само сошло на нет. – Или не шутите? – спросил совсем тихо.  
\- Ты же хочешь писать эмоционально? Хочешь. Я могу дать тебе мастер-класс. Совершенно бесплатно, заметь.  
\- Я… нет. Во-первых, я не свободен, во-вторых, не могу я с мужчиной.  
Влад расстановку приоритетов отметил.  
\- Во-первых, ты не женат, и детей у тебя нет. Да и не узнает никто. Во-вторых, ты же не пробовал. Откуда тогда знаешь?  
Влад с трудом сдерживал желание засмеяться. А еще наброситься на такого сладкого и невинного.  
\- Нет, - наконец, выдохнул Данил. – Спасибо, но такими методами меня это не интересует. Спасибо, что уделили мне время, - Данил поднялся, пожал сухую горячую ладонь.  
Влад наблюдал, прищурившись.  
\- Не навязываюсь. Мой телефон у тебя, насколько я знаю, есть. Успехов на литературном поприще, - он улыбнулся. – И не пиши о том, чего не знаешь.  
Данил ушел, а Влад сделал глоток эспрессо и опять закурил. Улыбнулся себе в полной уверенности, что мальчик позвонит. Зерно сомнения он заронил, и скоро оно даст такие всходы, что мало не покажется.  
Данил шел домой, словно оглушенный. От встречи с писателем он ожидал чего угодно, только не того, что тот станет его столь откровенно соблазнять. «Я покажу тебе подлинную страсть»… вот надо же!  
Дома он закрылся в комнате и опять включил отцовский ноутбук. Быстро пролистал документы с заготовленными, но так и не увидевшими свет репортажами, и вновь открыл самый, на его взгляд, важный, самый личный. Назывался он просто: ТЫ.

Звонок раздался посреди ночи. Сонный и относительно трезвый Влад снял трубку.  
\- Алле! Кто это?  
\- Зачем ты меня убил? - раздался шепот после продолжительной паузы.  
Опять, подумал Влад, и швырнул трубку в стену.  
\- Я не хотел этого, Саша… - сказал в пустоту. – Бог свидетель, я не хотел, чтобы все так вышло…  
Глава 5. Зерно сомнения

«Скажу словами Хемингуэя: «по-настоящему серьезное отношение к писательскому делу — одно из двух непременных условий. Второе, к сожалению, — талант». Не могу не отметить, что определенные способности у автора присутствуют, но это, увы, еще не талант».  
Из рецензии В. Соколова на роман Д. Ионова «Только боги знают».

Утром, первым делом Влад отправился в гараж. Гаражный кооператив, в котором тот был расположен, представлял собой один из пережитков советского прошлого, и большинство таких вот занимающих дорогую городскую землю гаражей давно снесли, но этот, стоящий на самой окраине города, казалось, временем был не тронут абсолютно.  
\- Доброе утро, - вежливо поздоровался со сторожем.  
\- Доброе, - кряхтя, отозвался тот.  
Влад не без труда открыл навесной амбарный замок и распахнул широкую металлическую дверь. Солнечный луч проник в темное помещение, и миллиарды пылинок начали свой танец. Влад прошел сразу к дальнему правому углу и рывком сорвал покрывало с груды металла. Только специалист смог бы опознать в этой куче металлического хлама мотоцикл, тот самый, что унес жизнь единственного любимого человека. Мужчина погладил холодный покореженный металл, провел по коже сидения, тронул когда-то блестящий руль…  
\- Саша… я так виноват…

\- Я виделся с Соколовым.  
\- И что он? – Ирина прильнула к любимому.  
\- Странный он… и, по-моему, гей.  
\- Да ну? С чего ты взял? – но Данил, погрузившись в воспоминания о вчерашнем дне, вопроса уже не слышал, Подлинная страсть? Была она у него хоть раз? Вот и появился шанс проверить, в квартире они одни, времени полно.  
\- Не будем о нем, - сказал хрипло. – Иди ко мне.  
Спустя час Данил лежал в постели рядом с девушкой и разглядывал белый потолок. М-да… раньше никогда не задумывался, а теперь только и мелькало в голове: «его рука накрыла ее грудь», «он лизнул шею и переместился ниже», «она провела ладонями по сильным плечам»… какая после этого страсть? Попытался сосредоточиться на ощущениях: приятно, щекотно, мокро, душно… казалось, опять не то. На эмоциях: скучно.  
Черт!  
Поднялся и пошел в душ. Попросить ее сделать минет? А как? Детка, сделай-ка мне минет? Нет, грубо как-то. Отсоси мне? Опять не то… Возьми в рот? Что ни приходило в голову, казалось слишком грубым и неподходящим. Она же не шлюха какая, чтобы с ней так разговаривать, она приличная девушка, он у нее первый и единственный, в конце концов, и просто не может оскорбить ее такой просьбой. А сама она, увы, редко баловала его этой лаской. Мужик бы понял.  
И тут накрыло. Воображение нарисовало картину: он стоит перед Соколовым, тот смотрит на него своими умными ироничными глазищами.  
\- Отсоси мне, - хрипло говорит Данил, и Соколов опускается перед ним на колени, расстегивает брюки, выпуская на волю напряженный член и, глядя Дане в глаза снизу вверх, пошло его облизывает. А потом обхватывает головку губами и начинает сосать.  
\- Черт-черт-черт, - прошептал Данил, часто моргая. Придумается же такое! Отдышался, прислонился лбом к холодному кафелю, опустил взгляд: член стоял, как каменный, даже больно было. И зачем он вообще пошел с ним встречаться? И не понравился он ему вовсе! Потрепанный немолодой мужик. Ключевое слово – «мужик». Это все отцовские записи, решил Данил, и резко перекрыл горячую воду. От холодной захватило дух, но стало легче, в голове посветлело, мысли прояснились.

Он ее все-таки попросил. Долго колебался, подбирал слова.  
\- Ириша, сделай мне приятное… там?  
\- Там?  
\- Ну да, вот здесь, - и положил ладонь на собственный пах.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвалась девушка немного смущенно. Данил откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза.  
«Она ласково лизнула головку».  
«Провела языком по всей длине».  
«Взяла в рот так глубоко, как могла. А могла, увы, не слишком глубоко».  
Так, последнюю фразу вычеркнуть.  
«Он застонал и подался бедрами навстречу».  
«Она подавилась».  
\- Прости, Ириш, не рассчитал.  
Девушка прокашлялась и отдышалась.  
Чертов Соколов, всю интимную жизнь испортил!  
\- Позволишь мне? – уложил девушку на спину и развел стройные девичьи ноги. Лизнул, опять лизнул.  
«Наслаждение волнами прокатывало по ее телу».  
«Она стонала, сильно вцепившись ему в волосы». На самом деле сильно, что даже больно.  
\- Сейчас, - тихий шепот.  
«Он почувствовал, как крепко его член обхватили стенки ее влагалища».  
«Она металась под ним, постанывая от удовольствия».  
«Он кончил с глухим стоном».  
Нет, так жить нельзя, он точно станет импотентом.  
\- Что-то не так? – спросила тихо.  
\- Все хорошо. Дело во мне. Я, наверное, простудился.

Воли сдать мотоцикл в металлолом пока не хватало. Поэтому Влад вновь скрыл его темным чехлом, запер гараж и, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, покинул территорию кооператива.  
Хотелось пить и трахаться. Причем именно в таком порядке: сначала напиться до беспамятства, а потом кого-нибудь завалить. Или самому под кого-нибудь завалиться. Почему-то вспомнился тот молодой красивый мальчик, Данил, кажется. Позвонит ли? Влад был уверен, что позвонит. Вот попробует со своей такой же молодой и красивой девочкой и позвонит. Влад знал таких, как этот, знал, что самое главное – представить все в виде творческого эксперимента, который позволит ему раскрыться как писателю. Уж что-что, а пудрить мозги неоперившимся авторам у Влада всегда получалось великолепно, талантливо даже.  
Дома он все-таки выпил, сначала чуть-чуть, а потом просто не смог остановиться.  
В пьяном угаре хотелось творить. Включил ноутбук и открыл последний сохраненный файл. Что там? Там была едва начатая статья в журнал «Психология», куда его пригласили гостем номера. И сроки более чем поджимали.  
Тема: гомосексуализм в современном обществе. Да уж, по адресу обратились, хмыкнул Влад.  
«Гомосексуальность, несомненно, не преимущество, но в ней нет и ничего постыдного, это не порок и не унижение; нельзя считать ее и болезнью; мы считаем ее разновидностью сексуальной функции, вызванной известной приостановкой сексуального развития. Многие лица древних и новых времен, достойные высокого уважения, были гомосексуалистами, среди них — ряд величайших людей… Преследование гомосексуальности как преступления — большая несправедливость и, к тому же, жестокость», - писал Зигмунд Фрейд. И здесь с ним трудно не согласиться.   
В обществе существует целый ряд мифов о гомосексуализме. Кто-то считает это болезнью, кто-то – половой распущенностью или данью моде. В этой статье попробуем дать оценку основным мифам…»  
Влад заметил, что под градусом ему писалось почти так же легко, как после секса, только этот способ имел еще одно неоспоримое преимущество – не надо было думать, как избавиться от партнера. Пальцы безостановочно стучали по клавишам.  
«Обидно за Санкт-Петербург, город, по праву считающийся культурной столицей России, обидно, что именно здесь был принят Закон Санкт-Петербурга № 238  
"О внесении изменений в Закон Санкт-Петербурга "Об административных правонарушениях в Санкт-Петербурге", напрямую касающийся гомосексуализма и гомосексуалистов. В то время как весь просвещенный мир признает меньшинства, легализуя однополые браки, давая людям возможность создавать полноценные семьи, наше правительство усердно делает вид, что гомосексуалистов не существует».  
Влад закончил статью и закурил. Перечитал, еще раз перечитал. И отправил редактору. Возможно, он написал не совсем то, что от него ожидали, зато от души. Если рассчитывали, что он станет поддерживать правительство с его закручиванием гаек, просчитались.  
Влад взял в руки рамку с фотографией: он и Саша три года назад. Еще вместе и безоблачно счастливы. Саша… голубые глаза, светлые волосы, широкая белозубая улыбка. И не скажешь, что ему на фото уже сорок. Кажется, что впереди еще целая счастливая жизнь. А на самом деле все не так. Влад открыл верхний ящик тяжелого письменного стола и кинул туда рамку, фотографией вниз. Хватит! Надо жить дальше, Саша хотел бы этого, он уверен.  
Зазвонил телефон, и сердце пропустило удар.  
\- Алло.  
\- Привет, - Влад с облечением выдохнул. – Чем занят?  
\- Ты предлагаешь себя? – спросил прямо. Еще бы вспомнить, чей это голос.  
\- Почему нет? Я как раз рядом с твоим домом. Вот и подумал, почему бы не приехать.  
\- Тогда неси сюда свой зад, - усмехнулся писатель, довольный, что на ловца и зверь бежит.

Данил проводил Ирину и вернулся домой. Вновь включил отцовский ноутбук, открыл заветный файл и погрузился в чтение. Прочитанное в голове не укладывалось.  
\- Это просто не может быть правдой, - прошептал. – Не может.  
Только бы об этом не узнала мама!  
Глава 6. Звонок, перевернувший жизнь

«Чтобы были довольны твои читатели, не будь слишком доволен собой», - сказал Вольтер. И я искренне рекомендую Вам, как начинающему писателю, прислушаться к классику».   
Из рецензии В. Соколова на роман Д. Ионова «Только боги знают».

И Данил позвонил. Только вот причина звонка была не та, что прогнозировал Влад. Тем не менее, если смотреть на результат – он был достигнут.   
\- Добрый день, - начал вежливо. – Это Данил Ионов, помните, мы с вами на прошлой неделе встречались?  
Влад мысленно похвалил себя и усмехнулся. Ясное дело, такого лапушку он отлично помнил.   
\- Я вас помню, Данил. Что-то надумали?   
Пауза, выдох. Как в холодную воду, мысленно усмехнулся Влад, слушая тишину в трубке.   
\- Надумал.   
\- И что же?   
Голос собеседника обволакивал, и Данил усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться. Сейчас от этого зависело очень многое.   
\- Поцелуй.   
\- Поцелуй? – переспросил Влад. И только-то…   
\- Да, поцелуй. У вас дома.   
О как! У него дома.   
\- Данил, боюсь, что поцелуя для приглашения ко мне домой недостаточно, - Влад усмехнулся. Данил покраснел, радуясь, что собеседник его сейчас не видит. Чертов писака!   
\- Ну… поцелуй – это начало.   
\- Начало? – в голосе вновь звучала заинтересованность.   
\- Да, начало, - слова давались с трудом.   
\- А продолжение…   
\- А продолжение, если понравится начало, - лихо закрутил Данил. Влад рассмеялся.   
\- Убедил. Сегодня в восемь вечера, - он продиктовал адрес. Нажал на отбой и хищно улыбнулся. О, мальчику обязательно понравится начало, уж в этом он уверен. И захочется продолжения!

Данил швырнул телефон рядом с собой на диван и, подтянув к груди колени, уткнулся в них лбом. А вдруг ошибся, мелькнуло в голове, вдруг вовсе и не Влад это… И чтобы кое-что для себя выяснить, он готов целоваться с мужиком? Нет, не готов… в глубине души он, разумеется, рассчитывал сбежать. Пусть даже с позором, под насмешки. Главное – выяснить. Просто позвонить с мобильного на его домашний. И все узнать.  
В шесть Данил принял душ, надел свежую футболку и чистые джинсы. Улыбнулся своему отражению – вышло жалко. Хотя выглядел он великолепно: светлые волосы аккуратными локонами обрамляли красивое лицо, чистая, без единого изъяна кожа сияла, черная футболка облегала широкую мужскую грудь, подчеркивая разворот плеч, а джинсы, подаренные Ириной, так обтягивали зад, что засматривались даже непримиримые натуралы. И все же Данил чувствовал себя неуверенно… 

Влад, насвистывая, собрал в мешок пустые бутылки, раскрыл настежь окна, перестелил постель, даже пыль протер. И сам себе удивился, удивился тому, что ему хотелось, почему-то хотелось принять парнишку не в свинарнике, а в более-менее приличном жилище. А ведь раньше было все равно… раньше просто приводил парней к себе, не заботясь о производимом впечатлении. Благо, желающие переспать со звездой не переводились, сначала велись на внешность, позже, когда внешность пообтрепалась, но пришла слава… на славу и велись. А Влад беззастенчиво этим пользовался. Что ж не брать-то, если дают? И брал, брал, брал… как с цепи сорвался после расставания с Сашей: пил, писал и трахался. Почти не спал, совсем не ел, а только пил, писал и трахался. Зато «Подземка», рожденная его проспиртованным мозгом, моментально стала бестселлером. Потом Саша вернулся… вернулся, чтобы уйти. Теперь навсегда.   
И снова Влад несся навстречу неизвестно какому будущему, плевав на тормоза, не зная отказа, не ограничивая и не контролируя себя… Как итог – вторая часть «Подземки» уже в издательстве, на счете круглая сумма, и можно продолжать прожигать жизнь, не особо заботясь о завтрашнем дне. «Какое оно будет, завтрашнее дно», - усмехнулся, вспомнив старую шутку.   
Данил был похож на Сашу. Нет, не характером, не поведением, хотя и то, и другое ему еще предстояло изучить. Но был похож внешне – голубые глаза, светлые волосы, рост, фигура… стопроцентное попадание в любимый образ. Опять туда же, вновь на то же. А почему, собственно, нет?

Дом, в котором обитал известный писатель, был непростым. Кованый забор по периметру территории, охранник на въезде, видеокамеры на каждом столбе. Все это заставляло Данила нервничать еще больше. Неужели отец был здесь? Жил здесь? С ним? Сейчас мысль казалась абсурдной. А раз абсурдной, то и нечего Данилу тут делать, так ведь? И когда паренек почти собрался развернуться и идти в обратном направлении, раздался звонок.   
\- Минут пять за тобой наблюдаю. Решайся уже.   
Данил стал лихорадочно оглядываться, ища Влада.   
\- Скажи консьержу, что в шестьдесят шестую.   
Данил кивнул.  
От входной двери до лифта вела бордовая ковровая дорожка, лифт с прозрачными стенами быстро и плавно доставил гостя на четвертый этаж. Шестьдесят шестая квартира находилась в конце коридора. Щелкнул замок, и дверь приоткрылась. Данил чувствовал себя, как в замке Синей Бороды, берясь за ручку. Интуиция молила уйти, но природное упрямство и принятое решение заставляли остаться. И он остался. Не зная еще, как сильно это изменит его жизнь.  
Данил старался не глазеть по сторонам. Не получалось. Интерьер поражал воображение, но, тем не менее, если приглядеться, казалось, что жилище отчего-то не несет печати владельца, не пропитано его духом. Обезличено оно, словно приходят сюда исключительно переночевать и переодеться. Признаться, немного иначе Данил представлял себе дом этого писателя.   
\- Проходи, - гостеприимный хозяин встречал в прихожей.   
\- Шикарная квартира.   
\- Да, с процентов за «Подземку», друг убедил вложить деньги в недвижимость, - зачем-то объяснил Влад. И дополнил, – Ремонт предыдущие хозяева делали.   
\- Понятно, - многое и в самом деле стало понятно. Гость скинул ботинки и прошел за хозяином.   
\- Кофе, виски?  
\- Э… кофе, - несколько робко ответил Данил. Влад отвернулся к кофеварке, а Данил достал из кармана телефон и набрал выученный наизусть номер. Короткие гудки. Занято? Отключено? Не понятно. И ничего не объясняло.   
\- Почему ты пришел? – прямо спросил Влад. Данил растерялся. «Я пришел, чтобы убедиться, что это не ты убил моего отца. Или ты». Нет, такое он не был готов сказать.   
\- Вы обещали мне страсть, - усмехнулся нахально, глядя в глаза собеседнику. Тот улыбнулся в ответ.   
\- Тогда стоит ли тянуть? – мужчина подошел вплотную и положил широкие ладони Дане на талию. Ладони были горячие, крупные… паренек вздохнул. И отстранился.   
\- Может, все же кофе? – спросил хрипло. Это всего лишь поцелуй, убеждал себя Данил, Влад всего лишь коснется губ, да-да, а еще засунет язык в рот, обслюнявит всего…   
Данила затошнило.   
\- Сахар, сливки? - Влад, казалось, не замечал состояния гостя.   
\- Спасибо.   
\- Спасибо «да» или спасибо «нет»? – хмыкнул писатель.   
\- Да. Можно я буду звать вас Владом?   
\- Представь себе, именно так меня и зовут. И не надо мне «выкать».   
\- Хорошо, - прилежно согласился Данил. Их разделяло несколько метров, и это дарило парню чувство безопасности. Обманчивое, впрочем.  
\- Твой кофе, - Влад передал Данилу кофе, взял свою чашку и сел на диван рядом. На этом безопасность закончилась.   
Паренек весь подобрался и постарался максимально увеличить расстояние между ними.   
\- Влад, а у вас… тебя есть домашний телефон?  
\- Стационарный? – удивился вопросу Влад. – Есть. Только он сломался.   
\- Сломался? – разочарованно протянул Данил.   
\- Да, я его уронил, - как именно «уронил», Влад, естественно, рассказывать не стал.   
Да, провалил Даня миссию, можно и домой. Хотя… вряд ли тогда Влад пригласит его снова, а оглядеться в квартире не помешало бы. Вдруг что-то, какая-то вещь, может, деталь позволит понять. «Нет, так просто уходить нельзя», - решил он.   
Влад разглядывал красавчика, изо всех сил стараясь не лапать парня глазами и не капать слюной. Как же тот был хорош! Только зажат и скован. Но это преодолимо. Главное, что пришел! А девственником от него еще никто не уходил.   
Того, что произошло дальше, Данил никак не ожидал. Мужчина взял из его рук чашку, поставил на журнальный столик, к своей, и резко уронил парня на диванные подушки.   
\- Страсть, говоришь? – прошептал горячо, Данил дернулся, пытаясь выбраться из-под придавившего его крепкого тела, – не вышло. Глаза Влада были всего в паре сантиметров от его собственных: карие, с золотыми искорками.   
И тут Влад его поцеловал… 

Данил открыл рот от изумления, чем мужчина не преминул воспользоваться. Язык скользнул по губам, лизнул зубы, десны, небо, щеки изнутри. Данил замычал, вырываясь, но Влада это, казалось, только больше завело. Он нещадно мял его губы своими, пылко посасывал их, язык вовсю хозяйничал в желанном рту.   
И Данил ответил… сам себе удивился, но ответил. Слегка шевельнул языком и, услышав приглушенный стон, стал действовать активнее. Прикрыл глаза и утонул в ощущениях. А целовался Влад потрясающе, целиком отдаваясь процессу. И Данил отдался, сдался под напором, обхватил руками плечи, как утопающий, позволил ласкать себя, хотя, наверное, просто не заметил ласковых и ненавязчивых поглаживаний.   
В бедро уперся не оставшийся равнодушным член, и Данил моментально пришел в себя, разорвал поцелуй и попытался отстраниться. Черт, да он совсем с ума сошел, целовался тут с мужчиной, как девчонка, прижатый к дивану, с раздвинутыми ногами. Целовался с возможным любовником своего отца, возможным убийцей своего отца. Стало мерзко и противно, как-то грязно даже.   
\- Отпусти меня, - Влад нехотя отстранился. Он тяжело дышал, глаза горели, губы распухли. Данил вскочил с дивана. – Все, спасибо, я домой.   
\- Уже? – усмехнулся Влад. Паренька не хотелось отпускать, его хотелось валить на кровать и трахать: до разноцветных кругов перед глазами, до дрожи в коленях, до громких стонов, так, чтобы имя собственное забыл, чтобы ходил потом с трудом. Но, видимо, не сегодня, разочарованно отметил мужчина, наблюдая, как гость обувается в прихожей.   
\- Убегаешь? – спросил, прислоняясь к дверному косяку.   
\- Хватит с меня экспериментов, - прошипел паренек.   
\- Напрасно. Самое интересное еще даже не началось.   
\- Не надо мне этого…  
\- Смотри сам, - коротко ответил Влад. Данил выскочил на лестничную площадку, не дожидаясь лифта, побежал по ступеням вниз, на улицу, на свободу, в нормальный гетеросексуальный мир, к нормальным людям, подальше от… от Влада.  
Глава 7. Попался

«Джонсон сказал, что написанное без усилий читается, как правило, без удовольствия. Вы пишете, как дышите, уважаемый автор. Это и хорошо, и плохо. У пишущего человека мысли должны спорить за каждое слово. А это требует времени. Больше думайте».  
Из рецензии В. Соколова на роман Д. Ионова «Только боги знают».

Данил брел домой. Сначала бежал, потом, осознав, наконец, что гнаться за ним никто не собирается, перешел на шаг. В голове была полная каша. Включил музыку на телефоне, воткнул в уши наушники и попытался как-то осмыслить произошедшее. Во-первых, он так и не выяснил то, зачем шел, во-вторых, целовался с Владом, в-третьих, ему это понравилось. Ну и, в-четвертых, так жить нельзя. А еще… еще, целуясь с Владом, он ни разу не подумал о том, что делал: куда положил руку, как прикусил губу, как всхлипнул, что простонал. И, казалось, совсем не знал, даже внимания не обратил, чем занимался все это время Влад, как ни смешно звучит. Целовался он с ним, что же еще? Только за последние дни даже простые поцелуи превратились в инструкции по применению, на ходу формируемые неуемным писательским воображением. Руки мужчины гладили его тело, но и мысли не возникло акцентировать на этом внимание. «А почему? - спросил себя юноша. - Может, потому, что все было гармонично, естественно. Нет, день, когда иметь интим с мужиком станет для меня естественным, будет последним днем моей жизни», - усмехнулся Данил. И что теперь делать? Квартиру-то он так и не посмотрел. Опять проситься в гости? Щекам стало жарко, а в паху – тесно. Вот черт…   
То, что его отец оказался бисексуалом, Данил принял легко, в принципе, немножко зная непутевого родителя, можно было ожидать чего угодно. Но то, что он жил с мужчиной, все же немного шокировало. Тем таинственнее и непонятнее была причина, почему он вернулся к жене.   
Завибрировал в кармане телефон. «Ириша»  
\- Привет, солнышко мое, - сказал ласково, чувствуя себя при этом последним предателем. Он ведь изменил ей. Или нет? Он же не спал с Владом, только поцеловался разок. Правда, как поцеловался…   
\- Привет, любимый, - отозвалась девушка. – Чем занимаешься?   
\- Домой иду.   
\- Откуда?  
\- Встречался с Владом Соколовым.   
\- Да? – удивилась она. – И как, не приставал к тебе? – Данил онемел. Откуда она?..   
\- С чего ты взяла, - спросил тихо.   
\- Ты же сам говорил, что он гей. А ты у меня красавчик.   
Даня с облегчением выдохнул.   
\- А у меня родители в Финляндию на три дня уехали.   
\- Это приглашение? – тут же откликнулся юноша. Ему необходимо, просто позарез нужно доказать себе самому, что он не стал менее мужественным, не перестал быть мужчиной в полном смысле этого слова.   
\- Приглашение, - кокетливо отозвалась девушка. – Вот прямо сейчас и приезжай.   
\- Еду. 

Дверь закрылась с легким щелчком, Влад привалился к ней спиной и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Несмотря на то, что в постель он мальчика пока не затащил, потенциал того не увидел бы только слепой. Какой темперамент! Какая красота! Давно, слишком давно ему не было так хорошо.   
А вдруг и правда не позвонит больше? Что тогда? Разыскать самому? А почему нет? Можно, в конце концов, предложить ему написать статью в журнал, даже подработку устроить, вряд ли аспиранты хорошо зарабатывают. Влад сварил пельменей, наскоро поужинал и завалился спать. Впервые за последнее время абсолютно трезвым. Снов он не видел. 

\- Данечка…  
\- М-м?   
\- Я тебя люблю, - тихо сказала девушка.   
\- Я тебя тоже, милая, - сонно отозвался Данил. После секса всегда жутко хотелось спать.   
\- Мы ведь уже давно встречаемся…   
Так, к чему это она? Сон слетел.   
\- Может, нам, если даже не жениться пока, стоит начать жить вместе?   
\- Жить вместе? – переспросил тупо. Признаться, такая мысль ему в голову не приходила. Как-то удобно и замечательно было и так. Он жил с мамой, которая готовила, стирала и убирала. И ничего не требовала взамен. И Данил прекрасно понимал, что с Ириной так не получится, потому что сожительство, хоть и не семья еще, но тоже определенные обязательства. Девушку придется обеспечивать, домой надо будет возвращаться вовремя, отчитываться…   
\- Давай не будем торопиться.   
Ирина приподнялась на локте и нахмурилась.   
\- Торопиться? Это ты называешь «торопиться»? Мы уже несколько лет вместе, вообще-то… может, ты не любишь меня? Может, тебе просто удобно?   
Бесспорно, ему было удобно. Но подтвердить это вслух было бы смерти подобно. Для их отношений. Конечно, он ее любил. Ведь любил же?  
\- Милая, ну что ты такое говоришь? Просто у меня и денег-то нет пока.   
\- Так заработай!   
\- Я же диссертацию пишу, - обиделся Данил, отмечая, впрочем, правоту подруги.   
\- Или ты на маминой шее до пенсии сидеть собрался? – Ирина встала и накинула халат. – Я подрабатываю репетитором, пишу для газеты и тоже занимаюсь диссертацией, между прочим. А ты?   
Данил устало прикрыл глаза. Только скандала ему после такого напряженного и неоднозначного дня и не хватало.   
\- Нет, я все понимаю. Ты – писатель. Талант. Не все ценят и видят, к сожалению, - слова отозвались в душе глухой болью. – Ты иногда такой инфантильный, Даня.  
И ведь права она, в каждом слове права. Не поспорить, не оспорить. Данил вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Давай попробуем, Ириш. Ты права, наверное, пора идти дальше.   
Взрослеть, добавил про себя. Пора взрослеть.   
\- Да? – девушка посмотрела удивленно. Словно не веря.   
\- Я завтра же начну искать подработку, а через пару недель вернемся к этому вопросу. И поговорим предметно, хорошо?  
Ирина медленно кивнула.   
\- Иди ко мне.  
«Ладонь накрыла упругий холмик груди…»  
«Они слились в поцелуе…»  
«Их тела сплелись…»  
Господи, когда же это кончится?

Данил, как и обещал, стал искать работу. Взял учеников, отправил резюме в газеты и издательства. И совсем скоро понял, что все это не для него. Не для него вдалбливать малолетним бестолочам основы английской грамматики, не для него редактировать чужие корявые тексты.   
Он хотел писать. Но такой возможности у него, увы, не было.  
Несколько раз перечитал записи отца, по ходу делая пометки: карие глаза, средний рост… отец любил его, очень любил. Почему же ушел? Почему оставил своего Влада? И был ли папин Влад Владом Даниным? Вопрос оставался открытым.   
Писатель не звонил, и Данил сломался.   
Он тянул с переездом, хотя ночевать вместе они стали гораздо чаще: то у него, то у нее. И этот вечер не предвещал ничего сверхнового, простой тихий семейный вечер.   
\- Милый, в субботу Маша замуж выходит, - поставила в известность подруга. – А через неделю Вика. Мы приглашены.   
\- Две свадьбы? – ужаснулся юноша.   
\- Да, - тяжело вздохнула Ириша. - И останусь я последняя незамужняя в нашей компании.   
Прозрачнее намекнуть было невозможно. Но отреагировать так, как девушка ждала, Данил просто не мог.   
Вот что ответить? Что штамп в паспорте – совсем не гарантия крепких отношений? Что они еще слишком молоды, чтобы вступать в брак? Но такая «отмазка» была хороша лет пять назад, не сейчас. Что хорошее дело браком не назовут? Тоже ерунда. Но именно ее Данил и озвучил.   
\- Вот как, значит! – и Ирина разрыдалась. А Данил трусливо сбежал к маме. 

Лежал без сна и думал. Жениться? Нет, как человеку честному, стоило, конечно, жениться. А вдруг дети? Готов ли он стать отцом? Нет… не готов, ответил себе честно. Не готов жить ради кого-то, не готов ставить чьи-то потребности выше своих. А создавать семью, чтобы потом разрушить… стоило ли? О чем думал отец, женившись на матери? Думал ли, что уйдет к мужчине? От отца мысли плавно перешли к Владу. Была ли семья у величайшего писателя современности? Или его семьей был Данин отец? А почему бы ему не позвонить?   
Данил посмотрел на часы и храбро набрал номер.   
\- Данил? – отозвался Влад.   
\- Влад… я не помешал?  
\- Не помешал. Я как раз думал о тебе.   
И в каком это контексте, позвольте спросить? Но Данил промолчал.  
\- Ты не хочешь подработать?  
\- Подработать?  
\- Да. Малую форму пишешь?  
\- Рассказы? Пишу, - удивленно отозвался юноша, пока еще не понимая, что к чему.   
\- Распечатывай, что есть, и привози. Думаю, их можно будет продать, - Данил молчал, как громом пораженный. – Если ты заинтересован, конечно.   
\- Когда? – вышло хрипло.   
\- Да хоть завтра, - искушая, отозвалась трубка.   
\- А куда?  
\- Ко мне. Все распечатывай, даже те, которые не считаешь удачными. Посмотрим.   
\- Вы шутите, да?  
\- Во-первых, мы на «ты», во-вторых, нет, не шучу.   
\- То есть вы, ты, - поправился быстро, – Ты не собираешься уничтожать меня морально? А то, может, скучно стало, захотелось поиздеваться над молодым писателем.   
Над молодым писателем хотелось вовсе не издеваться, а… ну да, валить и трахать. Но Влад этого, конечно, не сказал. Зачем пугать мальчика раньше времени? Разумеется, его благотворительность имела двойное дно, которое он до поры до времени собирался скрывать. По возможности.   
\- А…   
\- Приставать не буду, - верно понял смущение парнишки Влад.   
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Данил. Сразу за все. И за обещание, и за рассказы, и, самое главное, за приглашение домой. Лучшей возможности и представить нельзя. 

Влад нажал отбой и удовлетворенно улыбнулся: птичка попалась. Он поимеет этого зайчика, рано или поздно поимеет. Но лучше рано, конечно. Мужчина сварил кофе, влил в него коньяк и сел за компьютер.   
Телефоны молчали, ведь починить домашний писатель так и не удосужился, а номер мобильного сменил месяца полтора назад. На следующее утро было запланировано интервью для StarHit с фотосессией, и стоило лечь спать пораньше. 

Данил включил компьютер и стал просматривать рассказы. Все, абсолютно все казались неудачными, непрофессиональными и тусклыми. Как такое можно показать Соколову? Неси все, сказал Влад, так может, послушаться? Данил вздохнул и распечатал все. Пусть читает, все равно более гадкую рецензию он ему уже не напишет.   
Было ли страшно? Да не то слово! Как довериться человеку, который так тебя обидел? Которого ты совсем не знаешь… и который мог быть убийцей? По-хорошему, стоило забыть о существовании человека по имени Влад Соколов и просто жить дальше. Жениться, например. Но Данил не мог… 

Глава 8. Разбор полетов

«Если бы я хотел что-нибудь посоветовать начинающему писателю, я бы не смог сказать ничего конкретного - только общие слова. И это лучшее, что я бы мог сделать. Я бы сказал ему: не думай, не оценивай, насколько разумно то, что ты пишешь, получай удовольствие. Если тебе будет скучно со своими собственными словами, написанными на бумаге, представь, каково с ними будет читателю. Твое удовольствие абсолютно необходимо. Как только начинаешь зевать, выбрасывай все. И последний совет: не старайся выглядеть прилично. Это ключ к обманыванию себя, который эксплуатируется снова и снова».  
Ричард Бах 

\- Правее, повернитесь, пожалуйста. Да, вот так, улыбнитесь.  
Влад послушно выполнял команды фотографа. А что делать? Реклама новой «Подземки» уже запущена, скоро откроются продажи. В издательстве уверены, что книга побьет рекорд своей предшественницы, тираж которой допечатывали три раза. «Самое ожидаемое литературное событие года»… а ведь первую сначала и издавать-то не хотели. Не формат.   
\- Побеседуем? – девушка-интервьюер очаровательно улыбнулась.   
\- Давайте уж, - без особого энтузиазма откликнулся Влад. Фотосессия утомила, от постоянной улыбки сводило скулы.   
\- Итак, всех наших читателей интересует, конечно, продолжение «Подземки 2055». О чем оно?   
Конечно… можно подумать, больше он ничего не написал.   
\- О метро, - просто ответил писатель.   
\- И-и?   
\- Вторая книга не такая мрачная, в ней нет той тягостной безысходности, гнетущей атмосферы ненужности и бессмысленности существования, которыми буквально пропитана первая. Место действия – то же. Петербургское метро после апокалипсиса, явившегося последствием ядерной войны России и США, если помните… время – год спустя.   
Девушка спрашивала, Влад отвечал.   
\- А концовка?  
\- А вот это секрет, - обаятельно улыбнулся Влад.   
Они еще немножко поговорили и распрощались, довольные друг другом.   
Уже выходя из помещения, Влад услышал, как журналистка сказала фотографу:  
\- Не ожидала, что все так мирно пройдет. Слышала, говно он полное.   
Мужчина улыбнулся «комплименту» и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Великая вещь – репутация! Скоро к нему должен был подъехать Данил, и писатель не хотел заставлять мальчика ждать. 

\- Привет, - Влад широко распахнул дверь, пропуская гостя.   
\- Привет, - робко откликнулся Данил, пристально разглядывая хозяина квартиры. Признаться, в костюме и при галстуке, чисто выбритый и благоухающий какой-то невероятной туалетной водой, он выглядел потрясающе. И гораздо моложе. Раньше Дане казалось, что писателю не меньше сорока, а сейчас едва ли можно было дать больше тридцати.   
\- Только что пришел, - прокомментировал свой внешний вид Влад. – Ты располагайся, кофе нам свари пока. Я быстро.   
Данил остался один. Чем не преминул воспользоваться, разумеется. К сожалению, поверхностный обыск в гостиной ничего не дал.   
Влад вернулся через несколько минут, теперь в черных джинсах и белой облегающей футболке. Данил сглотнул и отвел взгляд, и не заметил, как довольно усмехнулся Влад. Они разлили по чашкам кофе.   
\- Пойдем в кабинет, - Данил, естественно, не возражал.   
Пожалуй, кабинет был тем местом в квартире, где Влад проводил больше всего времени. Больше, чем в спальне или кухне. Даже воздух здесь был иным.   
\- Присаживайся. Давай, что принес, - Данил протянул стопку листов. Рука мелко дрожала. Влад принялся листать страницы. – Хм… - и углубился в чтение. Юноша нервно пил кофе, неотрывно наблюдая за мимикой писателя: вот он нахмурился, и у молодого автора душа ушла в пятки, вот улыбнулся, хмыкнул. И вновь нахмурился.   
\- Так. Вот это, пожалуй, - отложил в сторону несколько листов. – Это точно нет. Вот это… надо подумать. Это нет, снова нет. О, вот этот. Замечательно просто, - поднял голову, встретился взглядом с замершим Данилом.   
\- Ты что трясешься?  
\- А у меня нет на это причин?   
\- Нормально все, не переживай. Еще кофе сваришь?   
Паренек кивнул и выскочил из кабинета. 

Влад потер переносицу. Ну, что сказать? Талант у парня определенно был, что не могло не радовать. Писал он образно, богатым языком, с сюжетами тоже все было в порядке. Тащить за собой полную бездарность, пусть даже с такой аппетитной задницей, он бы не стал. Только этот талант требовал огранки, и почему бы не Владу этим заняться? Совмещая, так сказать, приятное с полезным. Он поднял трубку и набрал номер.   
\- Привет. Я готов написать в твой журнал. Но с условием…

Данила мелко трясло. Вроде ничего, ровным счетом ничего не произошло. Он всего лишь принес Владу рассказы, но живот сводило, а горло пересохло. Он сварил кофе, поставил кофейник, чашки, сахарницу и сливочник на поднос и аккуратно и осторожно понес всю конструкцию в кабинет.   
\- Поздравляю, - довольно сказал Влад, отпивая горячий кофе. – Я только что продал три твоих рассказа. Денег получишь не особенно много, конечно, но надо же с чего-то начинать.   
\- Да ты шутишь? – не поверил Данил.   
\- Отнюдь, - театрально развел руками писатель. – Вот, держи, - юноша покрутил в руках визитку. – Это мой друг, он издает ежеквартальный литературный журнал. Позвони ему, встреться. Я обо всем договорился.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал тихо. – Но почему?   
\- Что «почему»?   
\- Почему ты мне помогаешь?   
Потому что хочу переспать с тобой? Нет, пожалуй, правда могла травмировать неокрепшую авторскую психику. Поэтому сказал иначе, тоже правду, впрочем:  
\- Я решил, что твои рассказы достаточно талантливы, чтобы быть опубликованными, - Влад залпом допил кофе и вышел из кабинета, оставив юношу в одиночестве.   
Данил секунду смотрел на дверь, потом резко вскочил, прикрыл ее тихо, без скрипа, и, обойдя большой письменный стол, принялся выдвигать ящики один за другим. Было ли стыдно? Еще как. Раскаивался ли Данил? Несомненно. Но желание, превратившееся в снедающую жажду, желание узнать правду притупляло стыд. Один из ящиков был заперт, и интуиция кричала, что именно там, в этом ящике, находилось что-то, способное пролить свет на жизнь отца.   
Юноша подергал ручку – бесполезно. Тогда схватил канцелярскую скрепку и принялся усердно ковырять замок. Он увлекся. Увлекся настолько, что не заметил, что дверь давно открыта. И в кабинете он не один.   
Скрепка не помогала, в конце концов, опыта вскрытия замков подручной канцелярией у него не было совсем. Внезапный щелчок удивил и напугал юношу, ящик открылся. Поверх бумаг лежала фотография в рамке, изображением вниз. Данил выдохнул, утер пот со лба и поднялся. И встретился взглядом с Владом.   
\- Нашел что-нибудь интересное? – поинтересовался тот.   
\- Ох…   
\- Признаться, не ожидал, - Влад сделал шаг к Данилу.   
\- Я… - еще шаг. – Мне… - как назло, в голову ничего не приходило. Еще шаг.   
\- Да? Я слушаю, - шаг. Данил отступил назад и уперся спиной в стену. Дальше отступать было некуда.   
\- Я… - промямлил. Шаг, и Влад прижался к жертве всем телом.   
\- Ну? – горячий шепот у самого уха отозвался волной мурашек по всему телу. Данил прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. – И это твоя благодарность? – Влад внезапно прикусил мочку, и юношу будто током пронзило.   
\- А-ах… - влажный язык обвел раковину. В паху стало жарко.   
\- Какой нехороший, неблагодарный мальчик, - прошептал Влад. И накрыл губы Данила своими.   
Он целовал его жестко, словно наказывая, вжимал в стену, терся о бедро мгновенно вставшим членом, он владел, не требуя взаимности, да и не рассчитывая на нее, однако скоро юноша обмяк и начал отвечать. Он вцепился в плечи, притянул ближе, еще ближе. Влад положил ладонь на пах паренька, с удовлетворением отмечая, что его собственное возбуждение нашло отклик в юноше, и легонько сжал. Данил застонал ему в рот. Тогда Влад оторвался от припухших губ и поцеловал открытое горло, рукой не переставая ласкать через тонкую ткань член юноши.   
\- Не-ет, прошу тебя, нет, остановись, - как в бреду, шептал Данил, никаких активных действий по освобождению, впрочем, не предпринимая. 

Голова у него кружилась, тело горело, требуя ласк, а член… член стоял, словно каменный, напряженный до боли.   
\- Не надо, не надо, не надо, - шептал исступленно, чувствуя, как расстегнулась молния брюк, как крепкая и теплая мужская ладонь обхватила член и начала движение. – О-ох…   
Все звуки, казалось, стихли, все, кроме его стонов и тяжелого дыхания Влада. Данил прикрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям, отдался умелой руке на члене, губам и языку на своей шее.   
Влада только что не трясло. Слабое, чуть картинное и абсолютно бесполезное сопротивление не на шутку завело. Он резко опустился на колени и рывком стянул с Данила брюки и трусы.   
\- Что… - начал тот, но, почувствовав чужие губы на собственной плоти, вновь глухо застонал. 

«Идеален», - думал Влад. Мальчик был идеален: красивый, чувственный, пылкий, с ровным крупным розовым членом, аккуратными яичками и светлыми тонкими волосками в паху. А его запах! Слабый мужской запах на фоне чистого тела буквально сводил с ума. Влад расслабил горло и принял член целиком.   
\- О-ох… - вот так-то. Девочка твоя наверняка так не умеет, подумал удовлетворенно. Девочка так, конечно, не умела. Куда там девочке с ее минимальным сексуальным опытом и вялым энтузиазмом тягаться с многоопытным и увлеченным Владом!   
Надолго Данила не хватило, он застонал и излился. Прямо мужчине в рот. Тот проглотил все, до последней капли, и удовлетворенно облизнулся.   
В мутный, расфокусированный взгляд постепенно возвращались осознанность и какая-то осмысленность, в голову – способность думать.   
Господи, что он натворил? Что теперь делать? Влад выгонит его? Передумает помогать? Или нет?   
Мужчина поднялся.   
\- Еще раз увижу возле своего стола – тут и разложу, прямо на нем. Понял?  
Данил сглотнул и кивнул. Почему-то вместо страха по телу прошла дрожь возбуждения.  
\- Вот и славно.   
\- Прости, - сказал тихо.   
\- Забудь, - был ответ. – Еще кофе?  
\- Я домой пойду, хорошо?   
Конечно, хорошего в этом было мало, но Влад отлично понимал, что давить пока нельзя, можно напугать так, что даже перспективы издаваться не вернут ему мальчика.   
\- Иди. Не затягивай с издательством.   
\- Спасибо, - прошептал.   
\- Позвони мне потом, я проконтролирую.   
\- Спасибо, - прошептал опять. Прошел в прихожую, быстро обулся, инстинктивно стараясь не поворачиваться к хозяину квартиры задом и, пробормотав очередное «спасибо», выскочил из квартиры. И снова ступеньки вместо лифта, и снова бег вдоль проспекта. И тяжелое дыхание, и полное непонимание того, как такое вообще могло с ним приключиться. Как получилось, что Влад сделал ему минет? Да какой минет! Самый потрясающий в его жизни, такой, что пальцы на ногах подгибались, что заставил забыть обо всем: об Ирише, об отце, о цели визита, даже о том, что все происходящее откровенно попахивало гомосексуализмом, против которого толерантный Данил, конечно, ничего не имел, но всегда считал слишком далеким от себя. Ан нет, не таким уж и далеким, как оказалось. 

Влад закрыл дверь и прошел в спальню. Рухнул на кровать, сунул руку в штаны.  
\- О-о… - перед глазами стоял образ Данила, такого, каким он был сразу после оргазма: с распухшими от поцелуев кроваво-красным губами, томным взглядом и влажными светлыми кудряшками. Влад бурно кончил в собственную ладонь и довольно улыбнулся. Все шло по плану.   
Глава 9. Ты только дай мне повод

«С авторами это часто бывает, то есть, будучи иногда тонкими и верными критиками чужих трудов, они не знают, что думать о себе. Это я говорю про даровитых людей: бездарные скромностью и сомнениями насчет себя не страдают и почти всегда довольны собой - и это собственное довольство и есть некоторое вознаграждение им за бездарность».   
И.А. Гончаров 

Данил позвонил по номеру, указанному на визитке, уже на следующий день. И был приглашен в издательство.   
Друг Влада смотрел на Даню и улыбался печально и как-то обреченно.   
\- Принесли рассказы? – паренек передал папку. Издатель раскрыл, пробежал глазами текст. – Слава богу.   
\- Простите? – спросил удивленно.   
Улыбка мужчины стала гораздо искреннее.   
\- Думал, Владик подстилочку свою двигает.   
\- Простите? - уже громче.  
\- Спишь с ним? – переходя на «ты», откровенно спросил мужчина.   
\- Н-нет… - и покраснел.   
\- Понятно, конфетно-букетный период.   
«Вы все не так поняли, - хотелось закричать Дане, - Нет у меня отношений с Владом, я не гей!» Но слова застряли в горле, потому что это больше не было абсолютной правдой. Более того, голову посетила мысль: а смог бы Даня спать с Владом, если бы тот помог ему печататься? Плохая мысль, да что там – отвратительная, меркантильная, подлая. Но отчего-то такая сладкая. И однозначно ответить «нет» Даня не мог. 

Он вышел из издательства полтора часа спустя. Глубоко вздохнув, еще раз проверил, тщательно ли спрятал полученные за свои рассказы деньги. Первые деньги за литературное творчество, первое, что он заработал своим талантом. Более того, ему предложили принести остальные и написать еще. Благодаря Владу. Данил набрал номер.   
\- Влад? Добрый день. Не помешал?  
\- Нет, - раздалось сонное в ответ. – Издателю звонил?  
\- Я с ним уже и встретился! – прокричал восторженно. – Спасибо огромное!   
\- Очень рад, - сдержанно отозвался мужчина. – Это стоит отметить, я полагаю. Приедешь?   
\- Не могу, - Данил смутился. – У меня сейчас два семинара, а потом я к девушке своей переезжаю.   
\- Да? – по интонации было не понять реакцию Влада на новость. К девушке, значит? – Ладно, успехов.   
\- Может, завтра? – с надеждой спросил Данил. Фотографию в ящике он ведь так и не посмотрел, и мысль эта не дала вчера уснуть. Он врал себе, что дело лишь в фотографии, лишь в отце, да еще, пожалуй, в чувстве благодарности за удачно размещенные рассказы. А на самом деле?   
\- Завтра я занят. А послезавтра улетаю в Москву на презентацию книги.   
Данил задумался.   
\- Я приеду сразу после семинаров, - сказал тихо.   
\- Вот и замечательно, - и Влад отключился. А Данил стоял и тупо смотрел на телефон в своей руке, не осознавая еще, что только что предпочел Влада Ирине, и что вовсе не в фотографии и пресловутой благодарности дело. Что была причина, все остальное – лишь повод. 

Семинары прошли, как в тумане. Он что-то говорил, кого-то спрашивал, ему что-то отвечали, но все это проходило мимо его сознания. Которое было сосредоточено на предстоящей встрече: как себя вести после того, что произошло между ними в прошлый раз? К щекам прилила краска. Сделать вид, что ничего особенного не было? Что ему едва ли не ежедневно делают минет малознакомые мужчины? Данил хмыкнул. Нет, не пойдет. Что тогда? Пустить все на самотек? Пусть Влад сам думает.   
\- Угадай, кто? – Ириша подкралась сзади и закрыла ему глаза ладошками.   
\- Привет, - шепнул, поцеловал каждую ладонь.   
\- Ну что, я готова идти собирать твои вещи.   
\- Ириш… тут такое дело. Давай завтра, - посмотрела удивленно.   
\- Мы же договорились, - прищурилась, словно желала прочесть мысли. И Данил малодушно порадовался, что подобное ей недоступно.   
\- Мне надо к Соколову.   
\- Что-то ты с ним подозрительно сдружился в последнее время…   
Ситуация напоминала анекдот:  
\- Ты обиделась?   
\- Нет.   
\- Сильно?  
\- Да. 

\- Привет, - Данил скинул ботинки, самостоятельно повесил в шкаф ветровку и прошел в гостиную.   
\- Как переезд? – поинтересовался Влад, обозревая бар. – Что будешь пить?   
\- Переезд сегодня не состоялся. Не знаю, что пить. Коньяк, наверное.   
\- Мне кажется, или ты не особенно-то и расстроился?   
\- Да, и как раз это меня и расстраивает, - хмыкнул Данил.   
Влад улыбнулся. Захмелел юноша быстро. И коньяком они не ограничились, за ним последовала текила, которую сменила лимонная финская водка.   
Поцелуй оказался полной неожиданностью. Но Данил ответил, более того, перехватил инициативу, прижался вплотную, вцепившись в плечи. Влад положил ладони на ягодицы и сжал, прижимая ближе, пахом в пах, грудью к груди.   
\- Хочу тебя, - прошептал хрипло.   
\- Не надо…   
Влад лизнул ключицу, переместил ладонь на пах, легонько сжал член через брюки.   
\- И ты меня хочешь…   
\- Это неправильно, - шепнул Данил, не делая попыток вырваться. – Я, кажется, напился.   
\- Только если немножко. И это очень правильно.   
\- Но у меня Ириша…  
\- Ты ее здесь видишь? – пряжка ремня гулко ударилась о паркет, штаны с трусами замотались на щиколотках. – Я в душ. Только перед тобой вернулся, не успел еще, - Влад поднялся с дивана, обвел жадным взглядом почти обнаженного Данила, и вышел из комнаты.  
Дверь хлопнула, и Данил бухнулся на диван. Перед глазами все кружилось и прыгало, член стоял колом, требуя внимания, а в голове молотом стучало, что он сюда не трахаться, вообще-то, пришел. Встал, подтянул штаны, игнорируя возбуждение, и нетвердой походкой прошел в кабинет. Так, ящик. Потянул на себя, тот не был заперт.   
Данил вытащил его полностью. Пусто, абсолютно пусто.   
\- Черт!   
Сел и уткнулся лбом в столешницу. 

\- Тебе здесь медом, что ли, намазано?  
\- Медом, - кивнул Данил.   
\- О-о, деточка, развезло тебя, - сам Влад, казалось, был абсолютно трезв. Ну, надо же? Все планы коту под хвост… не станет же он иметь настолько нетрезвое тело. Бревна – не его профиль. – Вставай, - потянул на себя, – Давай-давай, поднимайся.   
Кое-как Влад дотащил Данила до постели, полотенце с его бедер давно свалилось, осталось валяться где-то в коридоре.   
\- Ты почему голый? – удивленно прищурился Данил, откидываясь на подушку.   
\- По кочану, - мужчина принялся стягивать с юноши штаны.   
\- Эй, не надо…  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, в уличных штанах ты в моей постели спать не будешь.   
\- А трусы зачем? Они не уличные! – Данил из всех сил вцепился в белье.   
\- А трусы – бонус мне за страдания.  
Данил вяло отбивался, а Влада вся ситуация не на шутку завела. Он раздел паренька полностью и лег рядом, запустил пальцы в светлые кудряшки.   
\- Ты чего это? – Данил попытался отползти на край кровати.   
\- Лежи спокойно.   
Он легко коснулся губ, Данил судорожно вздохнул, но не отстранился, и Влад углубил поцелуй. Ладони гладили желанное тело, губы переместились на кадык, ключицы, грудь, ниже…   
Данил не шевелился. Влад подтянулся.   
\- Черт!  
Парень спал. Спал!   
\- Твою ж мать!   
Пришлось устраивать себе разрядку вручную.

Даню разбудило солнце. Потянувшись, коснулся плечом лежащего рядом тела. Ириша? Открыл глаза и повернулся.   
\- Ох…  
И что у них было? Память услужливо подсунула голого Влада, стаскивавшего с него штаны вместе с трусами. Поцелуй… боже, он что, переспал с ним? Сжал ягодицы и выдохнул с облегчением: посторонних ощущений не наблюдалось. Может, он был сверху? Память помогать упорно отказывалась.   
Как он Ирише в глаза посмотрит?   
Данил отчаянно застонал.   
\- Доброе утро, - хрипло поздоровался Влад.   
\- Что было? – дрожащим голосом спросил Данил.   
\- А сам как думаешь? – хитро улыбнулся мужчина.   
Данил закрыл лицо руками.   
\- Не-е-ет.   
\- Что ты как девица, в самом деле. Ну, было и было, - Влада ситуация неимоверно забавляла, и он не спешил разубеждать соседа по постели, так и не ставшего его любовником этой ночью.   
\- Я был сверху, да? – дрожащим голосом спросил паренек.   
\- Вот еще, - хмыкнул Влад.  
\- Но… я думал, что должно болеть тогда.   
\- Я был очень нежен, - серьезно ответил Влад, «держать лицо» становилось все труднее. – Ты так подмахивал, - он закусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться, да что там, хотелось откровенно ржать, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на красивом лице.   
\- Мне что, понравилось? – совсем тоскливо спросил Данил.   
\- Очень! Ты так стонал... Я даже не подозревал в тебе такой темперамент. Ты умолял меня брать тебя глубже.   
Данил был в отчаянии. Мало того, что он подставился мужику, так еще и не помнил ничего. Но что-то во всей ситуации было подозрительным.   
\- Это неправда.   
\- Да ну? – удивился Влад.   
\- Я никогда не разговариваю во время секса.   
Вот черт!   
\- Ты и не разговаривал. Твои стоны и движения были куда красноречивее слов.   
Данил уткнулся лицом в подушку и затих. Шутка затянулась.   
Влад погладил паренька по спине.   
\- Расслабься, не было ничего.   
\- Как не было?   
\- Ты уснул, - пожал плечами Влад. – Это не значит, что я не хотел.   
\- Не было… не было… слава богу.   
\- Ну, тебе бы понравилось, я гарантирую, - такая неприкрытая радость больно била по самолюбию.   
\- Нет… никогда.   
\- Посмотрим. Кофе будешь? – Данил кивнул. Влад поднялся и, не заботясь о том, чтобы прикрыться, голышом прошел в кухню. Данил, не моргая, смотрел на подтянутую мужскую задницу.   
Что-то с ним все-таки не то. Заболел?   
Спустя полчаса он покинул квартиру писателя и самого писателя в полном душевном смятении. Главного он так и не узнал, зато осознал, что спать с мужчиной – не такое уж большое извращение.   
\- Ненормальный, точно ненормальный, - шептал себе под нос, топая к метро.   
Глава 10. Заглянуть в себя

"Что мешает писателю? Выпивка, женщины, деньги и честолюбие. А также отсутствие выпивки, женщин, денег и честолюбия"  
Э. Хемингуэй.

Данил чувствовал себя странно. Да, пожалуй, именно странно. Понимал, что его затянуло, по самые уши затянуло в эти ненормальные отношения – отношения с мужчиной. Тогда почему так хорошо было рядом? Почему не хотелось, чтобы заканчивались поцелуи? Почему, решив, что переспал с Владом, испугался лишь за Иришу, не за себя? Ответов у Дани, увы, не было.   
Они несколько дней не увидятся, и это к лучшему. Ему давно пора взять себя в руки и переехать, наконец, к девушке. Он хотел быть с ней, спать с ней, любил ее, ведь любил же? Самым правильным было бы забыть о Владе. Забыть и жить, как жил. Но, к сожалению, невозможно приказать себе. Как невозможно перестать вспоминать, проживая заново ощущение жестких мужских губ на своих губах, крупных ладоней на своем теле… Данил покачал головой, отгоняя навязчивые видения.   
Отец! Даня должен узнать!   
Он, конечно, сам себя обманывал, на самом деле не веря, что именно Влад был любовником отца, не верил, что тот мог быть виновен в его смерти. Узнавая писателя все лучше, попадая в эмоциональную зависимость, он сам не заметил, как цель превратилась в способ. То, что раньше было целью, которую необходимо достичь, тем обстоятельством, которое необходимо выяснить, стало способом оправдать себя, их встречи, общение, оправдать то, что Влад стал занимать едва ли не большую часть Даниных мыслей.   
И все же совпадений было слишком много. Во-первых, имя… Влад. Не так, чтобы редкое, но и не настолько распространенное, чтобы так звали каждого второго. Во-вторых, известность, даже публичность. Отец писал, что оставил своего Влада ради него самого. Почему? Почему решил, что любимому будет лучше без него? Этого Данил понять не мог. Пока не мог. На звонки по номерам из отцовской записной книжки так никто и не отвечал. Мобильный был заблокирован, а домашний… Домашний молчал. Почему? Потому что был сломан?   
Еще была фотография, точнее, фотографии как раз и не было. Что там, вернее, кто? Кто был на той фотографии? Сейчас Данил ругал себя последними словами за то, что не перевернул тогда рамку, не посмотрел.  
Оставался, конечно, последний вариант: можно было спросить у Влада прямо. И, признаться, подобная мысль в голову Данилу приходила. Но язык буквально прилипал к небу и отказывался шевелиться, стоило об этом хотя бы подумать. Отношения, становясь близкими, усложнялись, но Данил, вместо того, чтобы с подозрением относиться к каждому слову и жесту, попросту напился и остался ночевать у человека, возможно, виновного в гибели отца. И пусть Даня не был с тем особо близок, более того, так и не простил долгого отсутствия в собственной жизни, тем не менее, отца он любил, самому себе не признаваясь в этом. Отец был сильным, красивым, светловолосым, как сам Данил. Отец был известным и востребованным, и сын, казалось, не очень-то и был ему нужен. Это обижало. И гордость, особенно остро проявившаяся в период юношеского максимализма, требовала сатисфакции. Как итог, Данил просто не замечал отца, когда тот вернулся, жил, делая вид, что ничего не поменялось, хотя, в глубине души ждал от того первого шага, ждал, что тот подойдет, положит огромную ладонь на плечо и скажет: «Сын, я счастлив, что ты у меня есть».   
Не дождался…   
Все годы, что отца не было рядом, Данил усердно гнал от себя мысли о собственной ущербности. Почему всем отцам сыновья нужны, а его – нет? Не потому ли, что Данил какой-то бракованный? И он старался, рвался в лидеры, доказывал что-то отцу, который знать не знал об этом, а Данил так старался показать, что лучший, что достойный.   
Даже мать не знала, что он смотрел все футбольные матчи, комментируемые отцом, покупал «Спорт-Экспресс», где тот вел колонку, искал в интернете фотографии, хранил их, рассматривал… и чувствовал себя одиноким.   
Позже, успешно окончив школу, поступив в университет, начав писать, он обозлился. Устав гадать, зачем вообще было жениться и рожать ребенка, если он тебе не нужен, Данил стал презирать отца. И ненавидеть любовницу. Тогда он еще наивно полагал, что отец бросил их ради женщины, гадал, есть ли у него братья и сестры. И заранее ненавидел и их, не думая о том, что дети-то как раз ни в чем не виноваты. Сейчас, уже зная, что любовницу отца звали мужским именем Влад, и очень сомнительно, что она была женщиной, Данил понял, что бракованным был вовсе не он сам: бракованным был отец. Как знать, возможно, ему стыдно было перед семьей за все. Возможно, и нет, конечно. Теперь этого не узнать никогда.   
Сейчас он уже не держал на отца зла. Нет, он его ни в коем случае не оправдывал, но стал понимать чуть лучше. Нет, он до сих пор не мог простить не пренебрежение даже, а элементарное равнодушие, еще более обидное. Но он понял, что отец игнорировал его не специально, не потому, что Данил был плохим, как считал всю юность, а оттого, что у отца просто была другая жизнь, другой путь, который, к сожалению, не пересекался с Даниным. Как не пересекаются две параллельные прямые.   
Уходя, отец закрыл дверь квартиры, и точно так же закрыл свое сердце для собственного ребенка.   
Могло ли его захватить настолько, что он забыл обо всем? Бывает ли так?   
Данил сам себе ответил – бывает. Так бывает.   
Мучился ли отец угрызениями совести? Как знать, вполне возможно, ведь он, казалось, искренне пытался наладить отношения с семьей, вернувшись. Только, если мать приняла отца едва ли не с распростертыми объятиями, ведь она так и любила его все годы отсутствия, Данил не принял, более того, относился к тому с очевидным презрением. Не простил годы равнодушного молчания.   
И могло ли быть так, что теперь он сам оказался если не в подобной, то сопоставимой ситуации? Иначе как объяснить, что вместо того, чтобы радоваться возможности жить с любимой девушкой, Данил без раздумий кинулся в водоворот эмоций с Владом? Как получилось, что он провел эту ночь с мужчиной? И как понимать, что только чудо, а вернее, неожиданно проснувшаяся порядочность Соколова спасла его зад этой ночью? И так ли на самом деле он был расстроен, думая, что секс между ними был? Или то было больше притворство, игра на публику, на одного конкретного зрителя? Честно ответить на этот вопрос Данил пока не был готов. 

«Сапсан» уносил Влада в Москву. Самолеты писатель не любил, не боялся, нет, отмечал определенное удобство для преодоления больших расстояний, но смысла летать в Москву попросту не видел. Времени займет ничуть не меньше: приехать в аэропорт, пройти регистрацию, сдать багаж, получить багаж, ловить потом такси. То ли дело «Сапсан»: сиди себе в удобном кресле, книжки умные читай, ну, или пиши.  
Правда, в этот раз в голову не лезла ни одна умная мысль – ни своя, ни чужая. Почему? Потому что там царил Данил. Сам того не зная, к тому и не стремясь, он сумел зацепить Влада так, как не удавалось никому. Никому, кроме Саши. Влад до сих пор не верил, что того больше нет. Боль не отпускала, чувство вины, что не сумел помочь, тяжелым грузом легло на плечи. И давило.   
Для Саши он всегда был младшим, ведомым, этаким несмышленышем. Была ли у Саши семья, Влад не знал. Слышал о сыне, не более. Сам не расспрашивал. Попробовал как-то раз, и его вежливо, но настойчиво попросили куда не следует нос не совать. Влад особенно и не стремился, он слишком дорожил теми отношениями, что у них были, чтобы ссориться из-за ерунды. Тем более что характер у Саши был прямо противоположен его внешности: насколько красивым был фасад, настолько же сложным и противоречивым было внутреннее содержание. Но Влад научился подстраиваться, научился жить, получая удовольствие от каждого совместно прожитого дня. Брыкался, конечно, спорил, уходил даже, чтобы остыть. На пару дней, и они оба знали, что Влад остынет и вернется. И он возвращался. Всегда. Саша не был у него первым, но стал единственным, он удовлетворял Влада полностью, то доминируя, то подчиняясь, но, тем не менее, даже снизу неся ответственность за них обоих. И Влад настолько привык к этому, что, оставшись один, вынужденный искать сексуальных партнеров, совершил столько ошибок, что даже представить страшно. За годы, проведенные с Сашей, он отвык от других, отвык, что от него могут хотеть не только его самого, но и то, что он в состоянии дать за пределами постели. Пару раз обжегшись, Влад стал относиться к партнерам потребительски. Не давая себя использовать. Ему казалось, что он жил вслепую все те годы, позволяя другому человеку планировать собственную жизнь.   
Саша не давал обещаний и ничего не гарантировал, но за время, что они прожили вместе, Влад успел поверить, что так будет всегда. Напрасно. И очень наивно.   
День, когда Саша сказал, что уходит навсегда, Влад запомнил на всю жизнь.   
Сейчас, оглядываясь назад и будучи честным с самим собой, он мог сказать, что их расставание не было тем громом среди ясного неба, каким казалось тогда. К этому все шло. Влад повзрослел. Изменился. Он не хотел больше слепо следовать за партнером, он жаждал равноправия не только в постели, но и в жизни.   
И теперь Влад понимал Сашу, понимал, почему тот ушел: так он дал любимому возможность расти. Он сам был рамками для него, и раздвинуть их было уже не достаточно. Их надо было рвать! И он порвал.  
Только, похоже, переоценил любовника. И себя. 

Сейчас, по прошествии года, Влад научился жить один.   
Да, он любил, да, с ума сходил, да, жизнь свою строил, исходя из потребностей любовника. Да, прогибался.   
Но только потеряв, смог самовыразиться, смог стать, наконец, цельным, и смог понять, почему Саша ушел. Он больше не был двадцатилетним пацаном с открытой душой и нетрадиционной ориентацией, он повзрослел и больше не нуждался в том, чтобы его вели.   
Теперь он хотел другого. И у этого другого было имя – Данил. 

Глава 11. Интересное предложение

 

«Мне спокойно писать, зная, что где-то рядом пишет Толстой».   
А.П. Чехов 

\- Дань, я что-то не понимаю…   
\- Что?  
\- У меня впечатление, что я тебя за уши тяну.  
\- Ну что ты…  
\- Да, мне кажется, ты вовсе и не хочешь жить со мной.   
\- Глупости…   
\- Тогда почему не сегодня?   
Почему не сегодня? Да потому, что права Ириша, абсолютно права. А еще Данил боялся ошибиться. Прекрасно понимая, что за совместным проживанием последует скорая свадьба, а дальше – дети и жизнь, полная сплошных обязательств, Данил попросту боялся шагнуть, как ему казалось, в пропасть. Туда, откуда нет возврата.   
И что всем подружкам вздумалось выходить замуж? И почему Ирише надо быть, как все? Что за нелепые женские стереотипы?   
«Мои биологические часы тикают», - как-то сказала она. Данил тогда лишь с усмешкой отмахнулся, не подозревая, что тикали они в его сторону.   
Была ли Ирина той девушкой, с которой он хотел прожить жизнь? Определенно, да. Красивая, умная, любящая… о чем еще мечтать? Казалось бы, женись и живи счастливо, пока не увел никто, так нет же, семейной жизни Даня банально боялся.   
А еще, с некоторых пор в его голове прочно поселился Соколов. Настолько прочно, что выгнать его оттуда Данил не видел никакой возможности.   
Это только по делу, убеждал юноша самого себя. И сам себе верил. Вот разберусь с фотографией и забуду о нем. Совсем.   
Ну-ну…  
Поругались, конечно. И Данил чувствовал себя виноватым, но мириться с девушкой не пошел. «Просто нужно время, чтобы разобраться в себе», - говорил себе. И верил. 

Презентация прошла успешно, книге прочили оглушительный успех, предрекали, что вторая часть побьет рекорд первой, премьера полнометражного фильма по которой была назначена на декабрь следующего года.   
\- Привет.  
\- Добрый вечер, - вежливо отозвался Влад.   
\- Ты меня не помнишь?   
Влад старался, по-настоящему старался, на самом деле…   
\- Простите?   
\- В прошлый раз мы классно потрахались. Неужто забыл?   
В свой прошлый приезд он трое суток классно трахался, а еще пил, курил и точно что-то нюхал. А вот с кем, увы, забыл. Может, и с этим.   
\- И?   
\- Я предлагаю повторить!   
Влад задумался. Парень был симпатичный, но уж больно опытный. Сразу видно, что профи. Хотел ли Влад профи? Невероятно, но нет. С чего бы?  
\- Увы, вынужден отказаться от твоего великодушного предложения. У меня поезд через час.   
\- Так поменяй билет.   
\- Не могу. Плотный график. В другой раз.   
Парень был настойчив. Но и Влад решения не менял.   
Так и расстались, и не знал Влад, что только что каким-то чудом избежал ловушки с настроенной на запись камерой в уютном номере чистенького отельчика. 

Всем что-то от него надо. И чем популярнее он становился, тем больше было желающих жить за его счет. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Влада это так уж сильно заботило. Скорее, было просто неприятно. К нему лезли девушки, юноши, женщины и мужчины. Пожалуй, не было только стариков. А он? А он в ответ тоже ими пользовался. Особенно юношами, считая так: если вы воспринимаете меня как кошелек, так не обижайтесь, если и я не вижу в вас личность.   
Был ли исключением Данил? Сложно сказать, настоящей проверки Влад ему еще не устраивал. По крайней мере, он ярким пятном выделялся из общей массы писательского окружения. С виду паренек был вполне искренен, хотя иногда и создавалось впечатление, что что-то скрывал. А если предложить ему издаться по-настоящему? Или написать что-нибудь в соавторстве? А взамен взять в сексуальное рабство. Пойдет? Мысль подкупала свежестью и новизной, и Владу уже не терпелось начать претворять план в жизнь. Он улыбнулся, представив себе выражение лица Данила, когда озвучит ему свое предложение. 

Ничего не подозревавший о таком писательском коварстве Данил и ждал встречи с Владом, и боялся. С одной стороны, незаконченное дело мешало двигаться вперед, с другой – реакции собственного тела Даню пугали. Тем не менее, он не выдержал первым. И, спустя три дня, позвонил. Конечно, только ради дела.   
Влад, казалось, обрадовался звонку. Пригласил к себе. Данил не нашел в себе сил признаться, что тоже рад. 

\- Привет, - писатель распахнул дверь.   
\- А чем это так вкусно пахнет? – улыбаясь, спросил юноша.   
\- Мясо по-французски. И греческий салат. Поужинаешь со мной?  
\- Ничего себе! – в животе громко заурчало. Данил присел на диван. Почему-то стало очень спокойно и уютно, так, словно ты дома, словно с тем, с кем должен быть. Словно тебе здесь по-настоящему рады.   
\- Я рад, что ты пришел, - тихо сказал Влад. Присел рядом. Данил вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.   
\- Я тоже, - ответил после паузы. Странно, но он действительно был рад. И загадочная фотография была ни при чем.   
\- Иди сюда, - шепнул мужчина, и Данил, не имея сил сопротивляться, приоткрыл рот для поцелуя.   
Влад положил руку ему на шею и легко коснулся языком губ, лизнул, чуть укусил и вновь лизнул. Данил судорожно вздохнул и прижался теснее. По телу разливалось тепло, оно скручивалось спиралью где-то в паху, стреляло в позвоночник и отключало мозги.   
Иначе как объяснить, что Данил потерялся в ощущениях настолько, что очнулся лишь, когда Влад отстранился и принюхался.   
\- Мясо горит… - вскочил с дивана и побежал к духовке. Данил сел на диване, удивляясь, что не помнит, когда и как он успел на него лечь. Запустил пальцы в волосы, растрепал их. Влад выключил духовку, достал мясо и повернулся к гостю.   
Губы у паренька припухли, щеки раскраснелись, а глаза слегка затуманились. Такой красивый, такой, казалось, доступный в этот момент. У него, с ним. Светлые кудряшки растрепались, расстегнутая рубашка перекосилась, обнажая гладкую грудь и одно плечо. И Влад понял, что этой ночью он мальчика никуда не отпустит. Ни за что!  
Всего лишь похоть, только вожделение, лишь нормальная реакция на привлекательного партнера – так все объяснял Влад и верил себе, не отдавая отчета, что уже увлекся. Он стоял перед выбором: все-таки накормить гостя или плюнуть на мясо, салат, вино и отволочь соблазнительного парня в спальню и держать там до самого утра. Да, даже привязав, если потребуется.   
\- Э… поужинаем? – робко спросил Данил. Влад кивнул – ужин так ужин.   
Данил смущался. Вроде никто его не насиловал, более того, вообще ни к чему не принуждал, мясо не сгорело, и было потрясающим, а вино именно таким, как он любил, собеседник приятным и учтивым, но летало в воздухе что-то такое неуловимое, словно все уже решено, словно предопределено. И сопротивляться-то Данил и не хотел.   
\- Пишешь сейчас что-нибудь? – вдруг спросил Влад.   
\- Да… не знаю, правда, пока, что это будет – роман или некая зарисовка. Может, цикл рассказов, объединенных одной темой.   
\- Дашь?   
\- Давал уже.   
Влад поперхнулся вином. Данил покраснел.   
\- Я про почитать, - сказал писатель со смешком.   
\- Так и я про то же, - и покраснел еще гуще.   
\- Данил, я был неправ.  
Теперь поперхнулся гость.   
\- Когда это?   
\- С книгой твоей. Я был неправ.  
\- Да ну? – настроение стремительно портилось. Зачем он о книге? Ну, поругал, так Данил уже пережил, уже переплакал и перестрадал. Зачем опять по больному?   
\- Ты талантлив. Я мог бы тебе помочь.  
\- Да? Спасибо, - голос прозвучал на удивление ровно. Влад притормозил. Гость отложил нож и вилку и отодвинул стул от стола. – Было очень вкусно. Я пойду.   
Поднялся. Влад смотрел, не моргая. Мальчик сумел его удивить. Давно писатель никого не называл талантливым, слишком давно. А когда называл, те самые таланты как с цепи срывались, ожидая помощи в продвижении. Но Владу это было не интересно. Тогда. Сейчас все было иначе.   
Только не интересно было Данилу.  
Влад прошел за юношей в прихожую.  
\- Дань, я идиот.  
\- Просто вечер откровений какой-то, - хмыкнул тот. Мужчина обхватил Даню за талию и прижал к себе.   
\- Останься…   
\- Не могу, - обветренные мужские губы тронули чувствительную шею.   
\- Можешь, - шепнул искушающе. – И хочешь. Мы оба хотим.   
\- Я… - губы накрыли губы. И Данил ответил.   
Глава 12. Останься…

«Чтобы написать хорошую книгу, нужно только взять перо, обмакнуть его в чернила и выложить свою душу на бумагу»   
К. Берне 

Данил ответил. И утонул в ощущениях. Губы сводили с ума, ладони обжигали кожу, а мысли покинули голову. Все, кроме одной – почему-то бежать он больше не хотел. Поэтому, когда Влад на мгновение разорвал поцелуй, прошептав заветное «в спальню», то не услышал в ответ уже ставшего привычным «нет».   
В сторону полетела одежда, за ней белье, и разгоряченная спина коснулась прохладной простыни. Влад сходил с ума. От гладкости кожи, от запаха своего и чужого возбуждения, от сильного гибкого тела под ладонями, от вкуса кожи на губах. От того, что Данил позволил с собой делать, как отвечал, раскрываясь, как покраснел, не сумев сдержать стон. Владом владели совершенно противоречивые желания: Данила хотелось ласкать до звезд перед глазами, пока он не начнет молить о разрядке, так, чтобы имя собственное забыл, чтобы не думал даже, что подобная близость возможна с кем-то еще. И Влад был уверен, что сумеет – Саша научил. В то же время хотелось закинуть длинные, покрытые золотистыми волосками ноги себе на плечи и втрахивать парня в постель до потери ориентации в пространстве и времени прямо сейчас. Влад пошел третьи путем.   
Данила словно искры прошили, когда горячий рот коснулся болезненно напряженного члена. Он выгнулся и застонал. И Влад, поощренный реакцией, тронул пальцем анус, обвел и легонько надавил. И кожей почувствовал, как изменилось настроение. С виду все было как прежде: Данил скреб ногтями по простыне, собирая ткань в кулаки, глаза закрыты, губа закушена. Однако стоило присмотреться, и становилось очевидным, что только так он и удерживал себя от побега, что глаза не прикрыты, а зажмурены – не разлепишь, а губа прокушена. Влад ощутил, как по капле покидает желанное тело возбуждение. И даже активные оральные ласки не в силах помочь.   
\- Ты чего? – прохрипел, приподняв голову.   
Данил в ответ тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Не могу, прости, я не могу, - Влад лег рядом, вытягиваясь вдоль, и посмотрел в напряженное лицо.   
\- Почему не можешь?  
\- Ты трогаешь… там, а я себя дураком чувствую. И ничего приятного, наоборот. Глупо, да?   
\- Ясно, - коротко ответил мужчина. - Значит, меняемся, - и, встретив недоуменный взгляд, пояснил: - Будешь сверху.   
\- Сверху? – не понимая до конца, переспросил Данил.   
\- Да, - а потом быстро перекатился на спину и раскинулся звездой. – Приступай.  
С минуту Данил медлил. Потом сел, моргнул пару раз.   
\- Ты серьезно?   
\- Абсолютно. Давай уже, а то потом снова разогревать придется, - со смешком ответил Влад.   
А Данил смотрел и снова колебался. Мужик… рядом с ним в постели лежал абсолютно голый мужик. Не идеальная картинка из порнушки, которую он, что скрывать, посмотрел после первого минета, а самый что ни на есть настоящий. С волосами на груди, ногах и руках, с мощным членом, гордо возвышающимся среди островка темных курчавых волос, с едва-едва наметившимся животом без «кубиков» пресса. Все это столь разительно отличалось от мягких округлостей Иришиного тела, что в какой-то момент Данил только силой воли заставил себя остаться на месте.   
Влад, заметив колебания партнера, сел.   
\- Да что с тобой такое? Знаешь, давай-ка я тебе налью.   
Но Данил положил руку на плечо, останавливая. Отчего-то стало стыдно: человек ему доверился, да что там, даже лечь под него согласен, а его тут, понимаешь ли, ноги волосатые не устраивают. И отсутствие груди, и член – услужливо подсказал мозг. Но самое удивительное заключалось в том, что при всем этом Данил вновь был возбужден, и мысль, что совсем скоро его член побывает в мужской заднице, не вызвала, казалось бы, логичного отвращения, а, наоборот, возбудила так, что сбилось дыхание.   
\- Я готов, - и голос более не звучал неуверенно. Данил надавил на плечо, заставляя Влада снова лечь, и навалился сверху. Губы встретились, и вновь все стало неважно. Позже он не раз поражался, отчего так? Почему, стоило ему оказаться в постели с Владом, как весь остальной мир потерял краски, как все, что за пределами спальни, утратило ценность, становясь неважным или несущественным.   
Но сейчас, целуя губы, гладя плечи, Данил не думал, вообще ни о чем не думал. И, впервые робко коснувшись чужого члена, замер. Влад глухо застонал, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению, и осмелевший Данил продолжил исследование. Лизнув пупок, он остановился и вздохнул.  
\- Черт… - услышал Влад.   
\- Что?   
\- Я должен… а не могу.   
Влад зажмурился и посчитал до десяти. Потом сказал спокойно:   
\- Ты ничего не должен. Хочешь – бери в рот, не хочешь – не бери.   
\- Но ведь ты брал… - ответил тихо. – И я должен…   
\- Делай только то, что нравится.   
\- Ага, хорошо, - кивнул Данил. – Тогда я уже хочу… это…   
\- Ну?   
\- Ну, это… ты на четвереньки встанешь? Или как лучше?   
Влад сам не мог понять, почему его все это не бесит. И любого другого он наверняка уже давно выставил бы на улицу. Но выставить Данила в голову отчего-то не приходило.   
\- А подготовить меня ты не хочешь?   
\- Подготовить? – тупо переспросил Данил. – Как?   
Владу стало смешно, но хлеставшее через край возбуждение несколько туманило сознание и искажало действительность. Поэтому он просто сказал:  
\- Пальцами.   
\- Их надо… туда? – не то, чтобы Данил брезговал коснуться пальцами чужого зада, просто стеснялся и смущался.   
Влад достал из-под подушки смазку, выдавил себе на пальцы и, приставив руку к отверстию, ввел первый палец. Растягивать себя самому было не впервой, Саше когда-то именно так и нравилось, нравилось, когда Влад приходил к нему полностью возбужденным и уже смазанным, нравилось смотреть. Но как же, черт возьми, хотелось, чтобы партнер проявил заботу, чтобы сам...   
\- Ага, я понял, - Данил отнял тюбик и перехватил инициативу. В тех роликах, по которым он познавал тонкости гей-любви, о подготовке почему-то почти ничего и не было. Были языки в попе, но так Данил пока сделать не смог бы, да и дырки у киношных мальчиков были совсем не такие. Они, казалось, уже не стягивались от регулярной эксплуатации, а вот у Влада, похоже, секс в принимающей позиции случался не часто, по крайней мере, не особо опытный Данил не отличил бы его анус от, например, своего. Вспомнив, как недавно трогал себя в душе, Данил задышал тяжело и, закусив губу, покраснел.   
Несколько минут спустя Влад, не стесняясь стонать – Данил не смог разобрать, чего там было больше – удовольствия или боли – подавался бедрами навстречу таранящему нутро члену. А Данил прикрыл глаза и доверился инстинктам. И, что говорить, не прогадал, потому что так хорошо ему еще не было. Верный угол нашелся не сразу, но Влад не стеснялся попросить, а Данил и не думал отказывать. Зато, когда Влад, наконец, застонал, награждены за терпение и усердие были оба. Данилу казалось, что, спроси у него, как зовут – вразумительного ответа не будет. И стоит ли говорить о том, что про сложившуюся в голове «инструкцию» он не вспомнил ни разу. Как не вспомнил и о начальной цели своего визита.  
Влад расслабился и отдался ощущениям. Данил ритмично двигался, и удовольствие волнами омывало тело, текло по венам, проникало в сердце. Такое у него было только с Сашей и, потеряв его, Влад был уверен, что разучился получать удовольствие, принимая. Ошибся. И как же приятно было вот так ошибаться!  
\- Саша, - не думая ни о чем, забывшись, прошептал, кончая. Тихо прошептал, но Данил услышал. Он излился следом, с силой, до синяков стиснув бедра, а потом, вместо того, чтобы лечь рядом, вскочил, собрал с пола вещи и заперся в ванной. И уже через пять минут предстал полностью одетым.   
\- Ты куда? – расслабленно и чуть сонно спросил Влад.   
\- Домой, - был лаконичный ответ.   
\- Какая муха тебя укусила? Оставайся до утра, – от удовлетворения хотелось мурлыкать и тянуло в сон.   
\- Я не Саша, - ответил Данил. Хлопнула дверь, а Влад прикрыл ладонью глаза и рассмеялся.   
\- Ты мне и оттуда жить не дашь, да?   
Глава 13. Последствия

«Будьте садистом. Не важно, как милы и невинны ваши герои, — пусть с ними случаются ужасные вещи. Тогда читатели увидят, из чего эти люди на самом деле сделаны».   
Курт Воннегут 

«Все с самого начала было ошибкой», - думал Данил. Ошибкой было идти знакомиться с писателем, тем более ошибкой было продолжать общение, подпускать так близко. Секс… об этом он вообще думать не хотел. А не получалось.   
И ведь знал же, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но тянуло, как же тянуло! Почему-то, стоило оказаться наедине, как мозги выключались, и Данил забывал обо всем – об отце, о матери, об Ирише, и значение имел только находящийся рядом мужчина. Он долго и успешно обманывал себя, считая, что причина тому – любопытство и желание знать правду, но на самом деле все было иначе – Данил увлекся. По-настоящему увлекся взрослым мужчиной, настолько, что почти без раздумий лег с ним в постель. И получил удовольствие, да такое, какое никогда не испытывал с Иришей. Секс с Владом был чем-то запретным, порочным, и оттого еще более сладким.   
В какой-то момент на периферии почти потерянного от удовольствия сознания мелькнула мысль, что даже причастность Влада к смерти отца ничего не изменит, что даже если он виноват, Данил сможет с этим жить. Мысль была дикой и неправильной, и он быстро ее прогнал, но сам факт…   
Неужели случилось так, что абсолютно посторонний, изначально враждебно настроенный человек вдруг стал едва ли не самым дорогим? Как вышло, что тот, кого презирал и ненавидел, кому желал всяческих кар на голову, теперь нужен, как воздух? Вопросы множились, а ответа не было ни на один.   
Данил остановился у киоска и купил сигареты и зажигалку. Руки слегка дрожали, и первая затяжка закончилась кашлем, но такие простые, механические действия немного успокоили. Он оперся руками о заграждение на набережной и стал смотреть на проплывающие по Фонтанке прогулочные катера. Сидящие в них иностранцы приветливо махали руками, но погруженный в свои мысли Данил не замечал, казалось, ничего.   
Зазвонил телефон, засветился экранчик - «Ириша», Данил вздохнул и выключил звук – разговаривать не хотелось. Он позвонит ей сам, когда ему будет что сказать. Когда примет хоть какое-то решение.  
Саша… так назвал его Влад в момент кульминации. Саша… так звали его отца. Совпадение? Или что-то большее? Любил ли Влад того Сашу? Скорее всего, иначе молчал бы. Тогда почему он один? Не потому ли, что Саша погиб… и человек, которого Данил считал виноватым – Влад? 

***  
Влад и рад был бы спустить все на тормозах, как делал всегда, каждый раз и с каждым любовником. Он использовал их, они использовали его, и все оставались довольны. После Саши Влад не стремился заводить отношений, более того, избегал их, спал лишь с доступными, с теми, для которых он «один из», как и они для него. Без имени, без судьбы, без шанса на постоянство…   
И он справлялся: жил, как жилось, пил, ел, писал, трахался. До тех пор, пока в его жизнь с упорством тираннозавра не вошел Данил – человек, выбивающийся из общего ряда его случайных партнеров. Молодой, красивый, умный, светловолосый, у Влада не было шансов.   
И навязчивая идея затащить парня в постель как-то неожиданно и незаметно преобразовалась в желание иметь его рядом с собой. Не на одну ночь.   
А еще они оказались поразительно совместимы в сексуальном плане. И Влад впервые за долгое время позволил кому-то быть сверху, впервые отдал контроль, за что и поплатился, потеряв на мгновение связь с реальностью, расслабившись, отдался весь, целиком и полностью. И забылся настолько, что озвучил вслух свои мысли.   
«Саша», - прошептал он. А в голове было: «Отпусти меня, Саша»…   
Но Саша не отпустил. Как всегда. Даже когда впервые ушел, и тогда не отпустил, заставляя постоянно ощущать незримое присутствие, не давая шанса на нормальную жизнь с кем-то другим. И когда несколько месяцев спустя, признав поражение, вернулся, они оба усердно делали вид, что не было расставания, просто продолжили жить. Вместе. И не вместе. Саша его любил, Влад был уверен, но любил как-то неправильно, душа своей любовью. А Владу так хотелось дышать полной грудью. И рядом с Данилом он на минуту поверил, что сможет, что его наконец-то отпустит, что Саше все же суждено стать его прошлым, только прошлым.   
Влад взял телефон и набрал номер. Гудки, длинные тревожные гудки. Данил не отвечал. Не слышал? Не хотел?   
Расстроенный и растерянный, он достал подаренную кем-то бутылку виски… 

***  
Он все ей расскажет. Да. Расскажет о своем влечении, об измене. И предоставит ей право судить. И если после его исповеди она все еще будет хотеть видеть его своим мужем – так тому и быть. Ненормальную, неправильную зависимость надо рвать. На секунду, на один короткий миг Данил позволил себе помечтать. О том, как могло бы быть, сложись в них все с Владом. Как было бы, люби Влад его, каково жить с таким партнером – сильным, уверенным, взрослым. Но Данил посчитал, что ему не суждено это узнать…  
И он принял решение.   
Достал телефон, просмотрел список пропущенных вызовов. Звонила Ириша, звонил Влад. Перезвонить Владу? Но что тот мог ему сказать? И что Данил мог ответить? Нет, он не станет звонить, не станет спрашивать и душу себе травить тоже не станет. Данил вздохнул и одним движением удалил номер из памяти телефона. Если бы только так просто было удалить из собственной памяти его владельца…   
А потом набрал другой номер, принадлежащий той, кому суждено было стать его будущим, нормальным стандартным будущим, без сильных эмоциональных потрясений, без страданий. И без страсти.   
\- Ириша, ты звонила? Прости, я не слышал.   
\- Хотела спросить о планах, - отозвалась девушка.   
\- Нам надо серьезно поговорить. О планах, - так будет лучше, для всех лучше, он уверен.   
\- Хорошо, - сказала тихо, предчувствуя, что ничего хорошего ей предстоящая беседа не принесет. «Нам надо серьезно поговорить» еще никому не принесло счастья. – Ты подъедешь ко мне?  
Данил задумался.  
\- Нет, Ириш, давай в китайский ресторанчик сходим, тот, что рядом с твоим домом, хорошо? Через час?   
Ириша согласилась. 

\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – лихо накручивая фунчезу на палочки, спросила девушка. Данил вздохнул, отложил свои палочки и отпил чай.   
\- Я… - потер ладонями лицо. – Я… - признаваться оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он думал. Данил зажмурился, допил чай и выпалил: - Ириша, я переспал с другим человеком.   
Ирина тоже отложила палочки. Прямой взгляд обжег.   
\- Это шутка такая? - она замерла и словно уменьшилась в размерах, сжалась, как пружина, готовая в любой момент взорваться. Глаза широко распахнулись, Данил раньше и не замечал, что удивленная, она становилась похожа на выброшенную на берег рыбу.   
\- Не шутка, - прошептал на выдохе. Принесли горячее.   
Ирина поставила локти на стол по сторонам от тарелки и закрыла лицо руками.   
\- Ириш… не плачь… - плечи девушки вздрогнули.   
\- Господи, какая я дура… - сказала тихо. Потом резко вскинулась, прищуриваясь. – И какой реакции ты ждешь?   
\- А? – не понял Данил.   
\- Что я, по-твоему, должна сделать? Влепить тебе пощечину? Разреветься? Простить тебя и броситься на шею?  
\- Я не знаю, - окончательно растерялся Данил.   
\- А кто знает? Я? Я тоже не знаю, Дань.   
\- Ириш… - начал робко. Нужно было оправдаться, но он понятия не имел, как.   
\- Кто она?   
\- Она?   
\- Да, - девушку била крупная дрожь, мозг заполняло ощущение нереальности происходящего. – Студентка?   
\- Это не девушка…   
Ирина невольно хмыкнула.   
\- Это мужчина, - в этот момент Ирина впервые в жизни пожалела, что не умеет ругаться матом, потому что цензурно высказать все, что крутилось в голове, было невозможно. Она уткнулась лбом в скатерть и рассмеялась, хрипло и зло.  
\- Мужчина? – от смеха из глаз потекли слезы, смазывая тушь. – Боже, Даня, ты спал с мужиком? Ох… - она порылась в сумочке и, обнаружив наконец пачку бумажных платочков и зеркало, откинулась на спинку стула и принялась приводить лицо в порядок. – И что, ты теперь гей?   
Данилу смешно не было. Ни капельки.  
\- Нет, не гей. Это больше не повторится. Никогда. Я жалею, что так случилось, не знаю, что на меня нашло.   
Он лгал, намеренно лгал своей девушке, потому что в глубине души не жалел о том, что произошло, жалел, что так быстро закончилось… жалел, что вовсе не он был нужен Владу. А быть заменой Саши Данил не мог. Он не отдавал себе отчет, что сейчас сам искал способ забыться, сам искал замену.  
\- Жалеешь…   
\- Ириш, дай мне еще один шанс, - он тяжело вздохнул, как перед нырком в прорубь. – Выходи за меня замуж. Пожалуйста.   
Да, не так себе все это представляла Ирина.   
\- Мне нужно подумать, Дань. Я не могу тебе больше верить.   
Данил подскочил с места и опустился на колени рядом с ее стулом. Взял холодную руку и прижался губами.   
\- Прости, я люблю тебя.  
И тут Ирина расплакалась по-настоящему, закусила губу в попытке сдержаться – не помогло. Данил так и сидел на полу у ее ног, облегчения почему-то не было. Но почему? Он ведь все сделал, как должен был. Почему же тогда он чувствовал себя так, словно только что совершил огромную ошибку?   
На макушку опустилась рука, тонкие пальцы зарылись в кудряшки.   
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.   
Глава 14. Ирина

«Распорядитесь временем читателя — человека вам совершенно незнакомого — таким образом, чтобы он ни на секунду не подумал, будто оно было потрачено впустую».  
Курт Воннегут 

Ирина была молодой, влюбленной и временами наивной милой домашней девочкой с «синдромом отличницы» и изрядной концентрацией перфекционизма в крови. Но вот дурой она не была никогда. Поэтому решений под наплывом эмоций старалась не принимать. Ничего не обещая и не объясняя Данилу, попрощалась, уверенная, что ночь предстоит бессонная. Так и вышло. От измены любимого болела душа, и распланированная на ближайшую пару десятков лет жизнь – аспирантура, замужество, дети, докторантура – дала серьезную трещину. Человек, которому она доверяла, как себе, предал ее. И, мало того, зачем-то ей об этом рассказал. Да, в отношениях не должно быть места лжи, но в данном конкретном случае она предпочла бы ни о чем не знать. Если, конечно, тот акт и в самом деле был разовым, и Данил раскаялся. А если нет? Если эта пагубная наклонность не исчезла? Вдруг благодаря тому мужчине ее Данил поймет, что однополые отношения привлекают его гораздо сильнее? Что тот мужчина, кто бы он ни был, может дать ему больше, чем она. Что тогда, что станет с ней? Ей было больно и очень плохо сейчас, но Ирина прекрасно понимала, что потом может быть гораздо хуже. И больнее. Пожалуй, с замужеством торопиться не стоило.   
На журнальном столике в гостиной одиноко лежала забытая матерью «Психология». На обложке – звезда современной российской литературы Владислав Соколов. «Гомофобии нет места в развитом обществе», - цитировал его слова журнал. Ирина усмехнулась: какая ирония. Без сил опустилась на диван. Влад Соколов, тот самый писатель, с которым так подозрительно быстро сдружился обычно недоверчивый Данил. Ирина взяла в руки журнал и раскрыла на странице со статьей. С глянцевой страницы нагло улыбался уверенный в себе мужчина. Улыбался ей, словно говоря: вот так-то, Ирочка, не удержала ты свое счастье. А вдруг, вдруг Даня с ним? Вдруг с этим вот успешным, богатым и влиятельным? Нет, он не мог предпочесть ей мужика не первой свежести! Ведь не мог же?  
Тут же в голову пришла мысль о принятых к публикации рассказах, о красочных перспективах, деньгах. Ирину замутило. А если Соколов соблазнил Данила перспективами? Если предложил успешную писательскую карьеру в обмен на тело? Думать о том, что Даня, ее чистый и честный Даня продал себя, как проститутка, было откровенно тошно. А не думать невозможно. Его неприкрытое отчаяние после оглашения результатов конкурса, мечта зарабатывать на жизнь писательством…   
Спустя несколько не самых простых в ее жизни часов Ира включила ночник, взяла телефон и отправила SMS: «Это Соколов», - знака вопроса в конце не было. Ответ пришел почти сразу: «Не надо, Ира», - Данил тоже не спал.   
«Я должна знать!»  
«Я не скажу, кто это».  
«Тогда я не прощу тебя!»  
Он не отвечал долго. И когда телефон, наконец, мигнул, информируя о новом сообщении, девушка вздрогнула.   
«Твое право. Я заслужил».   
Ирина закусила губу и разревелась. Когда все пошло не так? Как она умудрилась это пропустить? Почему не отреагировала вовремя? Что теперь делать?   
Было больно, было обидно, было безумно жалко себя. Данил отказался назвать имя любовника, и это только укрепило ее уверенность в том, что увлечение не прошло, и ничего не закончилось. Над их счастливым совместным будущим нависла серьезнейшая угроза, имя которой было Влад Соколов. 

Сама серьезнейшая угроза, которую так метко и безошибочно вычислила непостижимая женская интуиция, пыталась разобраться в себе. Точнее, в том, как он вообще умудрился так вляпаться. Когда и каким образом то, что начиналось как игра и желание переспать с красивым парнем, превратилось в потребность иметь его рядом? Одно Влад знал точно – просто так он от Данила не откажется. Только не после того, что между ними случилось. Не после того, как Влад впервые за последние несколько лет почувствовал себя живым, настоящим, способным переживать и испытывать сильные эмоции, способным доверять. Он совершил ошибку, обидел, но готов на все, чтобы исправить, доказать Данилу, что тот – не прихоть, не мимолетное увлечение. И если со стороны Данила все еще есть ответная искра, Саше не останется ничего другого, кроме как отпустить его, остаться прошлым. В прошлом. Его звонки Данил по-прежнему игнорировал, однако через организаторов конкурса было совсем не сложно достать адрес. Осталось только выждать момент. 

***

Данил из кожи вон лез, демонстрируя раскаяние. Дарил цветы, водил в кофейни, даже стихи читал. И Ирина оттаяла. А уж когда он умудрился достать билеты в Александринку на гастрольный спектакль Тома Хиддлстона через неделю, Ира простила и готова была дать еще один шанс. Однако о прежнем доверии не могло быть и речи.   
Мама Данила уехала на дачу к подруге, и ночь он планировал провести с Ириной. Не потому, что так уж не терпелось заняться сексом, наоборот, сложись обстоятельства иначе, у него бы и мысли такой не возникло. Конечная цель была иная - доказать себе, что сможет, что по-прежнему мужчина, и его внезапная тяга к лицу своего пола – случайность, досадное недоразумение. И клин легко выбивается клином. Целовать ее он начал еще у подъезда, ладони легко и бережно касались тонкой, скрытой платьем, спины, губы ласкали шею, и девушка млела в его объятиях. А сам Данил тихо ненавидел себя. За то, что вовсе не с Ириной он был в тот момент. Так имел ли он право обижаться на Влада? Ира всхлипнула и прижалась теснее, просовывая стройную ножку между Даниных ног, а он не чувствовал ничего. Член не реагировал совсем, дыхание не становилось чаще, а кровь не бежала по венам быстрее. Близился конфуз. Момент, когда Данил вынужден будет признаться и себе, и девушке, что ничего у них, похоже, не выйдет.   
\- Ириш, я…   
\- М-м? – ее глаза были прикрыты, и длинные темные ресницы откидывали густую тень на впалые щеки.   
\- Ир, я не могу.   
\- Почему? – шалея от собственного бесстыдства и смелости, она положила руку на ширинку и легонько сжала вялую плоть. – Оу… - краска прилила к лицу, в глазах застыли слезы. Ирина часто заморгала и шагнула назад, высвобождаясь из объятий.   
\- Прости.  
\- Ты меня больше не хочешь… Черт, Даня, меня никогда так не унижали, - она обхватила себя за плечи и покачнулась на каблуках.   
\- Я не хотел, правда. Не знаю, что со мной. Наверное, мне просто нужно еще время.   
Девушка хрипло рассмеялась.   
\- Еще время? Сомневаюсь, - покачала головой. – По-моему, все и так предельно ясно, - слезы было не сдержать, они текли по щекам, образуя темные дорожки.  
\- Я не гей, - ответил Данил. Вышло не слишком уверенно.   
\- Все, домой, - на выдохе сказала Ирина. - Поймай мне машину, - она похлопала его по плечу и, слегка шатаясь, пошла прочь.   
\- Ир…  
\- Не надо, Дань. Мне все ясно. 

***  
Влад сидел у подъезда битый час и глядел на темные окна, в квартире совершенно очевидно никого не было. Несмотря на теплый и светлый вечер, ночевать под окнами бывшего любовника он все-таки не планировал. Ужасно хотелось курить и, заприметив на углу дома круглосуточный ларек, Влад отправился пополнять запас никотина. Он собирался сесть на ту же скамейку и подождать еще немного, но у подъезда стояли двое – мужчина и женщина. Они целовались, ладони мужчины беззастенчиво гуляли по женскому телу, рука девушки гладила пах. Их планы на ночь не оставляли места сомнению.   
Данила Влад узнал бы даже в полной темноте, что уж говорить о белой ночи?   
Он с размаху швырнул пачку с сигаретами в ближайшую урну и пошел к припаркованной у тротуара машине. Тихо заурчал мотор, и автомобиль медленно тронулся.   
Глава 15. Быть или не быть?

Музыка для настроения: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=_wX8TXkC9qo#!

"Писательство — это призвание, от которого не уйти, и тот, у кого оно есть, должен писать, потому что только так он сможет одолеть головную боль и скверное пищеварение".   
Габриэль Гарсиа Маркес 

Данил проснулся среди ночи, окрыленный идеей. И весьма удивленный тем, что вообще смог уснуть. Он встал, сварил себе кофе и включил компьютер. Руки уверенно легли на клавиатуру, новый сюжет буквально парил в воздухе, желая быть написанным, Данил дышал им, не в силах прерваться ни на мгновение. Кофе был забыт и давно остыл, зато на экране мелькали строки, такие, каких он никогда еще не писал. Его лучшие строки. О любви, о долге, страсти и предательстве. О жизни. Той жизни, о которой раньше он мог только читать, а сейчас… Сейчас он предпочел бы, наверное, чтобы так все и оставалось. Влад выполнил обещание – показал ему настоящую страсть, научил чувствовать жизнь иначе, по-другому смотреть на отношения мужчины и женщины, мужчины и мужчины. Только почему-то не сказал, что урок такой болезненный. И отчего-то не предупредил, что вызывает привыкание.   
И эту страсть, эту боль он переносил на равнодушно светящийся экран монитора. Данил писал весь день, прервавшись лишь однажды, чтобы приготовить бутерброды и сварить кофе заново. К ночи точка была поставлена. Перечитывать написанное было страшно, в таком угаре он не писал никогда, и как никогда страшно было вдруг понять, что вышло глупо, наивно или нелепо. Завтра, он вычитает рассказ завтра. А сейчас…  
Рука сама потянулась к стационарному телефону. И Данил вздрогнул всем телом, услышав, наконец, столь желанное когда-то «алло». 

***  
Сначала он хотел заехать в бар и напиться до беспамятства, потом решил, что можно и подцепить кого-нибудь, чтобы уж наверняка. Но, уже подъезжая к заведению, с удивлением обнаружил, что не хочет. Не хочет никого другого, пусть даже такого же светловолосого и юного. Никакого другого не хочет, только того, кто отверг, того, кому оказался не нужен. И почему у него всегда так? Почему судьба раз за разом дразнит, но не дает желаемого?   
Воображение против воли подсовывало картинки жаркого секса с Данилом в главной роли, где его партнером был вовсе не Влад. Нет искры? Погасла, так и не успев превратиться в пожар? Погасла, потому что он сам вылил на нее ведро воды, сам лишил себя шанса на счастье.   
Влад приехал домой и без особой надежды на сон завалился в постель – трезвый и одинокий. И на удивление отлично выспался.  
Весь следующий, оказавшийся свободным, день он посвятил уборке. В шкафах, на балконах, в ящиках стола. Купил новый телефон, выкинул сломанный чайник и в клочки порвал старые фотографии. Все, кроме той, где они с Сашей были вместе. Он вытащил карточку из рамки, погладил подушечкой большого пальца бумажное Сашино лицо и убрал ее в ящик стола. Еще не время…

***  
\- Алло, - Данил настолько растерялся, что, услышав ответ, казалось, потерял дар речи. – Алло-о, говорите, - тишина в ответ. - Вас не слышно. Я вешаю трубку.   
\- Это я, - прошептал тихо-тихо.   
\- Кто «я»? – голос у Влада нервно дрожал.   
\- Данил.   
\- Даня? Данечка… - Влад без сил опустился на диван.   
\- Значит, это все-таки ты… - безжизненно отозвалась трубка.   
\- Что я?   
\- Ты убил моего отца.   
\- О чем ты? – Влад решительно ничего не понимал. – Какого отца?   
\- Твой Саша – мой отец, - Данил как-то по-детски всхлипнул и затих. Молчал и Влад. Он устало потер ладонью лицо и наконец сказал:  
\- С чего ты это взял? - Данил услышал, как щелкнула зажигалка, и Влад глубоко вдохнул, делая затяжку.   
\- Я нашел файл в его компьютере.   
\- Какой файл?  
\- О тебе.   
\- И что, прямо с номером телефона? – хмыкнул мужчина.   
\- Нет, просто в его записной книжке ты – единственный Влад… я сопоставил. Позвонил тебе, напугать хотел, чтобы ты признался. А потом у тебя телефон сломался, а я ведь не был уверен, мне надо было знать, понимаешь? Когда пришел к тебе, звонил на домашний со своего мобильного, искал доказательства… и фотография эта в ящике, - Данила несло, Влад прикрыл глаза, и горькая усмешка исказила лицо. Все – ложь? То, что казалось искренней заинтересованностью, проявлением вначале симпатии, потом влечения… их секс, в конце концов. Все неправда?   
\- Понятно. Я не стану перед тобой оправдываться, не мальчик. Отца твоего я не убивал, я его любил.   
\- И сейчас любишь? – тихо спросил Данил. Как-то по-другому он представлял себе их диалог, рассчитывал, что Влад удивится гораздо сильнее, может, испугается даже, начнет объяснять. Или не начнет, наоборот, признается, что да, убил. А он все мысли Данилу спутал.   
\- Сейчас… сейчас, Данил, это уже не твое дело. Ты выяснил, что хотел. Он умер у меня на руках, но я его не убивал. Несчастный случай.   
\- Ты любишь его? – спросил снова.   
Любил ли Влад Сашу? Когда-то да, теперь…   
\- Прощай, Данил. Счастья тебе.   
\- Влад… - но в ответ раздались лишь короткие гудки. 

***  
Ему вновь пригодилось умение контролировать себя. Голос не дрогнул, ну, почти, и Данил не догадался, насколько тяжело дался Владу этот короткий разговор. Какую бурю он поднял в его душе, сколько воспоминаний – приятных и не очень, сколько боли.   
Рука сама потянулась к початой бутылке. 

***  
Владу было двадцать три. Он писал пошлые статейки в журналы и считал себя богемой. Образ жизни вел беспорядочный, употреблял легкие наркотики и, как сам признавался, к тридцати годам загнулся бы от СПИДа или еще какой гадости. Но все изменило появление одного-единственного человека. Спроси кто-нибудь Влада, как получилось, что женатый натурал провел с ним ночь, он никогда бы не признался, что причиной была не столько его сексуальная привлекательность, сколько невероятное количество выпитого. И то, что не таким уж непримиримым натуралом оказался его партнер.  
На следующий день он и думать забыл о красавчике журналисте, однако тот нашел его сам. Внимание льстило – не часто за тощим и угловатым Владом ухаживали такие мужчины – серьезные, красивые, властные. И он сам не заметил, как исчезли друзья, преимущественно ночной и разгульный образ жизни сменился дневным, а вместо того, чтобы предаваться разнузданному сексу каждый раз с новым партнером, он, как примерная жена, ждал Сашу. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что вряд ли когда-то был счастливее. И несчастнее.   
Влад знал, что у Саши семья, и как-то раз поинтересовался, как жена относится к наличию у Саши любовника. И понял, что есть темы, говорить на которые не стоит. Запретные темы. К таким относились семья и прошлое, о котором Влад знал только то, что Александр служил.   
Зато у них оказалась общая страсть – мотоциклы. К сожалению, смертельная. 

***  
Ирина первая озвучила очевидное на следующий день после несостоявшейся ночи.  
\- Нам надо расстаться, - и Данил не возразил. Потому что нечего было возразить.   
\- Прости.   
Ира только коснулась кончиками пальцев его щеки и печально улыбнулась.   
\- Будем друзьями? – Данил кивнул.   
Оба прекрасно понимали, что лгут. Потому что какая может быть дружба между бывшими возлюбленным, когда один так и не смог разлюбить и простить, а другой разлюбил и чувствовал вину?   
И запланированный неделю назад совместный поход в театр должен был поставить точку. Большую и жирную. 

В фойе было не протолкнуться. Что не удивительно – ставший в последнее время мега популярным Хиддлстон играл Гамлета. На билетах Данил не экономил, когда покупал, надеялся, что этот вечер станет их новым началом, шансом на светлое совместное будущее. А вышло иначе, и то, что планировалось как начало, стало концом. 

\- Меня на полную ставку в газету пригласили, - поделилась Ирина.   
\- Я рад, - Данил улыбнулся. – Поздравляю, - он действительно был рад тому, что Ирина жизнь не вертелась больше вокруг него одного, что она не ставила условий, не плакала и не цеплялась за прошлое. И, не знай он Иру столько лет, наверняка поверил бы, что с ее стороны и в самом деле все прошло, растаяло, как снег по весне. Но Данил знал. И потому видел боль во взгляде, видел, как тяжело ей быть рядом и не с ним. Но ничего не мог изменить. Да и не хотел.   
Мимо прошла пара, и Данил несколько раз моргнул, гоня наваждение – мужчина был похож на Влада. А женщина – на известную ведущую Алину Ковалеву. Он подхватил Ирину под локоть и двинулся следом, уверенность крепла с каждым шагом.   
Сердце билось загнанной птицей где-то в горле, ладони вспотели. Влад обернулся, мазнул по нему равнодушным взглядом незнакомого человека и повел свою спутницу в ложу. Дали третий звонок.   
Хиддлстон играл гениально, и Данил воздал бы ему должное, если бы смотрел на сцену, а не на ложу, где сидел Влад. Взгляды на мгновение встретились… и снова на лице писателя не мелькнуло и тени заинтересованности. Словно забыл, одной силой воли вычеркнул из памяти. Данила душила обида – он ночами не спал, думал, мечтал, хотел, ругал себя и проклинал Влада, а тот просто сделал вид, что не заметил.   
Данил видел, как Влад поднялся и покинул ложу.   
\- Я сейчас, - шепнул Ирине и пошел следом. 

Влад мыл руки и на появление Данила не отреагировал даже кивком. Медленно закрутил кран, аккуратно обтер кисти бумажным полотенцем.  
\- Влад, - тихо позвал Данил.   
\- Хиддлстон прекрасен, не правда ли?   
\- Да… - мужчина прошел мимо, и Данил, не сознавая толком, что делает, схватил его за руку. Влад посмотрел так, словно на него приземлилась навозная муха.   
\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошептал Данил. А потом резко развернулся и толкнул Влада к стене. – Как же я тебя ненавижу! – он обхватил ладонями его лицо и прижался губами к губам. Это мало было похоже на поцелуй, скорее, на укус, стремление подчинить, заставить сбросить маску равнодушия, оголить чувства и эмоции. Он терся пахом о бедро тихо всхлипнувшего Влада, задевал его твердеющий член. Влад разомкнул губы, пуская язык, и Данил не сумел сдержать стон. – Хочу тебя. Себя за это ненавижу… - Влад тихонько прикусил Данилу мочку, тот вздрогнул всем телом, подставил шею. – Почему так, Влад? – шептал исступленно. – Почему ты, черт тебя возьми? – Влад молчал, только его руки сомкнулись на талии Данила, прижимая ближе, сжимая крепче, словно он хотел слиться с ним в одно целое. – Почему ты?   
\- Не знаю, Даня. Не знаю, что тебе еще от меня нужно, - он разжал объятия и оттолкнул. – Ты узнал, что хотел, что еще?   
Данил смутился.   
\- Я… я скучал.   
\- По чему, интересно? По качественному минету? По анальному сексу? Так у тебя девушка есть, попроси как следует, будет тебе и минет, и задница.   
\- По тебе.   
\- Прости, но я не верю, - Влад ушел, а Данил стоял и смотрел ему вслед, с силой сжимая кулаки, не замечая, что ногти оставляют на ладони багровые полосы.  
Глава 16. Выйти из шкафа*

http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=sF1YWsG7CCg#!

«У меня началось раздвоение личности. Жизнь превратилась в сюжет. Видимо, это была защитная реакция. Иначе я бы помер от страха… Моя литература стала дополнением к жизни. Дополнением, без которого жизнь оказывалась совершенно непотребной».  
Сергей Довлатов

Слово «ненавижу» Влад не любил и в своих повестях и романах почти никогда не использовал, уж слишком оно отдавало максимализмом. Его обожали люди эмоционально нестабильные, экзальтированные, особенно женщины. Чуть что – сразу ненавижу. Ненавижу брокколи, ненавижу красить ногти, дождь, солнце, снег… Ненавижу тебя, потому что не позвонил. Что имел в виду Данил? То, что Даль в своем знаменитом словаре?   
Влад не знал, радоваться или нет. С одной стороны, вроде особо нечему, ведь Данил «ненавидит», с другой – не верил он в это, сам себе не мог объяснить почему, но не верил. Тянуло от такого признания совсем другим, не ненавистью, нет, наоборот, какой-то беспомощной зависимостью, страданием. И Влад на что угодно готов был поспорить, что не в ней там дело. И уж точно Данил не был к нему равнодушен. Мужчина улыбнулся и тихо вошел в ложу.   
Алина с интересом посмотрела на занявшего свое место Влада.   
\- Приключение? – спросила тихо.   
\- Оно самое. 

Спектакль досмотрели в молчании, и журналистка предложила продолжить общение за чашечкой кофе.   
\- Владик, тут такое дело, – Влад засмотрелся: выглядела Алина роскошно, впрочем, как всегда. Были в его жизни женщины, иногда заставлявшие жалеть, что у него на них не стоит. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.   
\- Я почему-то догадался, что дело не в моей привлекательности, - хмыкнул Влад.   
\- Ты прекрасен, дорогой, - сказала, целуя гладко выбритую щеку. – Как майская роза. Но ты прав, - Влад заказал эспрессо себе и ей и терпеливо ждал, пока она соберется с мыслями.   
\- У меня заглавная статья сорвалась. Главред завтра придет убивать. Мне очень нужно интервью с тобой. Невероятное.   
Влад молчал, молчала и Алина.  
\- Неужели хочешь сенсацию?   
\- Именно, - он вздохнул: а почему, собственно, нет? Отчего бы не выручить любимую журналистку? А в голове, как в компьютере, происходила обработка информации и анализ грядущих последствий. С последствиями выходило не очень, не поддавались они анализу. Наверное, не случись поцелуя в туалете, Влад бы вежливо отказался, все-таки продажи книги только начались, да и репутация у него, человека скорее скрытного, раз за столько лет даже прозорливая журналистка не сделала верных выводов, но где-то глубоко в душе разгорался огонек азарта. «Пусть будет так, как суждено», - подумал с несвойственным ему фатализмом. И сказал:  
\- Что же, дам, откровенное. Есть у меня кое-что, - он озорно подмигнул мгновенно подобравшейся Алине.   
\- Неужели великий Соколов расскажет нам, наконец, о своих победах? Ты не жениться, случаем, собрался?  
Влад покачал головой.   
\- Это будет… как говорят на западе, coming out.   
\- Милый мой, - совсем не профессионально всплеснула руками Алина, едва не пролив кофе, – Ты уверен, что правильно понимаешь значение этого слова?   
Влад рассмеялся, запустил пятерню в волосы.   
\- А ты никогда не думала, почему я с тобой до сих пор не переспал?   
\- Я думала, что это я с тобой не переспала, зачем портить хорошую дружбу сексом? Влад, - голос ее снова звучал твердо, - ты – гей?   
\- Да, - пожал он плечами. Признаться оказалось гораздо проще, чем он думал. – Ты ведь не пересядешь за другой столик? – спросил со смешком, однако вся поза его выражала напряжение.   
\- Я похожа на идиотку? М-да, я ничего не понимаю в мужчинах… Условия?  
\- Как обычно. Расскажу твоим читателям, как увлекательно быть геем. И пусть меня загребут за пропаганду, - Владу отчего-то стало очень весело.  
\- Владик… ты только скажи мне… ты уверен?   
\- А что странного в том, что я не хочу скрывать свою любовь к мужчинам? – притворно наивно спросил тот.   
\- Да то, что наше общество… оно же гомофобное! Закон этот дурацкий, - Алина закусила ноготь на большом пальце и выжидающе уставилась на Влада. – Зачем тебе этот геморрой, Владь? Ты же знаешь, я хорошо к тебе отношусь, люблю тебя даже, но многие твои поклонники… они ведь отвернуться могут. Представь, какой скандал будет?   
\- Да мне пофиг, - грустно усмехнулся Влад. – Задолбало все. Пусть будет, как будет. Ты же хотела сенсацию? – Алина кивнула. – Вот и получишь.   
\- Я… - она залпом допила эспрессо. – Владька, я тебя люблю, - момент сомнения благополучно миновал, и Алина, задвинув куда-то на задний план крупицы человечности, снова стала самой собой – профессионалом с потрясающим чутьем и мертвой хваткой. Влад был уверен, что лучше нее о нем не расскажет никто.   
\- Я хочу с ним познакомиться!   
\- С кем?   
\- С твоим мужчиной, - воображение моментально подкинуло Владу образ. И впервые за много-много лет это был не Саша. 

***  
Данил чувствовал себя так, словно получил пыльным мешком по голове. Все эмоции притупились, и туман, окутавший сознание, никак не желал рассеиваться. Набатом била всего одна мысль: почему он? Почему из всех людей на планете Данил влюбился в отцовского любовника? А в том, что именно влюбился, сомнений не было – никогда еще не было ему так плохо и больно. Никогда так не страдал он от демонстративного равнодушия, от брошенных сквозь зубы слов. Может, какой-то генетический сбой? Судьба такая у мужчин Ионовых западать на Влада Соколова? А ведь, казалось бы, ничто не предвещало: красивая любящая девушка, четко распланированное ею же будущее. А теперь? Теперь он влюбился в мужчину, и псу под хвост все жизненные планы!   
Данил проводил Ирину до подъезда.   
\- Спасибо за спектакль, - сказала тихо.   
\- Ириш… - Данил взял ее за руку.   
\- Не надо, Дань, - она отняла руку и сделала шаг назад.   
\- Ты сможешь меня когда-нибудь простить?   
\- Не знаю, не думаю.  
\- Может, мы еще куда-нибудь вместе сходим? – девушка сощурилась и хмыкнула.   
\- Ты издеваешься, да? Не понимаешь? Я объясню, - она ткнула пальчиком ему в грудь и прошептала: - Я забыть тебя хочу…

\- Данечка, что с тобой? – мать тихо вошла в комнату, присела на диван.   
\- Со мной? – Данил отвел взгляд от компьютера. – Ничего. Все нормально.   
\- Сын… я же вижу. Не хочешь рассказать?   
\- Мам…  
\- Ты расстался с Ирой, да? – неохотный кивок в ответ. Женщина встала. – Ладно, я не полезу к тебе в душу, но если захочешь, я всегда тебя выслушаю.   
Данил резко развернулся в кресле и схватил мать за руку.   
\- Мам… - с минуту колебался, а потом словно кто-то заставил открыть рот. – Я, кажется, гей, - шепнул едва слышно. Но мать услышала.   
\- Почему ты так думаешь? – руки она не отдернула, за что Данил в душе ей был очень благодарен.   
\- Я люблю мужчину.   
\- Вот как, - подошла ближе и обняла сына. – А он тебя?   
Данил отстранился, посмотрел удивленно.   
\- Ты не шокирована?   
\- Нет, - она тяжело вздохнула, решив не оттягивать неприятный разговор. – Твой отец тоже любил мужчину. Всю жизнь. И только его.   
Данил был поражен. Мать знала? Знала, а он изо всех сил старался это скрывать, боясь, что подобная информация ее попросту убьет. А она знала…  
\- Откуда ты…   
\- Он сам мне все рассказал.   
\- Рассказал?   
\- Да. Журналистская среда весьма ограничена. Они встретились на какой-то вечеринке, выпили и переспали. Саша тогда впервые ночевать домой не пришел. Я все морги обзвонила…  
\- А потом?   
\- А потом он мне во всем признался. Клялся, что больше такое никогда не повторится, что не знает, как так получилось. Я поверила. Любила очень, верила всему.   
\- Ты простила? – Данил ощутил, как пополз по спине холодок, как задрожали руки.   
\- Простила, - хмыкнула мать. - И какое-то время считала, что все и правда закончилось. Он был внимательным, цветы дарил, по дому помогал. А сам… сам в это время крутил роман с тем парнем. Фактически жил на два дома, - мать закусила губу и тихо всхлипнула. Вспоминать было больно – как вскрывать нагноенную рану. – Он пах им.   
\- Пах?   
\- Да. Его рубашки, шарфы… кожа. Я знала и терпела. Надеялась, что надоест ему. А оно вон как.   
\- И долго вы так жили? – Данил прижал мать к себе.   
\- Долго. Но когда он в отпуск с ним уехал, не выдержала, ультиматум поставила: или мы с тобой, или тот парень. Кого он выбрал, ты сам видишь. Знаешь, я жалею об этом.  
\- О чем?  
\- О том, что заставила выбирать. Надо было жить, как жилось. И у тебя тогда бы отец был, и у меня муж, - мать вытерла рукавом глаза и отстранилась. – Но я молодая была, максималистка. Не представляла, как можно делить любимого человека с кем-то еще. Вот и получила – мать-одиночка при живом муже. Я ждала его, глупая. Каждый день ждала. И когда вернулся, приняла. Без слов почти, без вопросов. А он, знаешь, что сказал?  
\- Прощения просил?   
Мать хрипло рассмеялась.   
\- Нет. Сказал, что любит его. Его, понимаешь? – Данил не понимал.   
\- Зачем тогда вернулся?   
\- Сказал, что его любовнику будет лучше без него. Я обрадовалась, думала, что теперь забудет... а он всего пять месяцев продержался. И опять стал к нему ходить. В день гибели мы поругались ужасно, я кричала. И он ушел, сказал, что не достоин, что никогда не любил так, как я того заслуживаю. А ночью нас на опознание пригласили, - совсем тихо закончила мать, в ее глазах блестели слезы. – На мотоцикле разбился. А любовник его только царапинами отделался, - Данил слушал, затаив дыхание. - Я, знаешь, рада, что ты не стал морочить Ире голову. Кто он? Любит тебя?  
\- Мам… - разговор хотелось прекратить, уж очень зыбкой была почва, слишком опасной тема. Но гной лучше давить сразу, а не ковырять болячку раз за разом, пусть даже плохо до тошноты, пусть больно. Да и обманывать мать Данил не собирался. – Это Влад Соколов, - он усмехнулся.   
\- Это он тебе рецензию писал, да?  
\- Он, - Данил вздохнул. – Мам, папа к нему от нас ушел.   
С минуту мать просто смотрела на Данила так, словно видит едва ли не впервые.   
\- Да что же это за проклятие такое? – прошептала, плечи задрожали, она всхлипнула раз, другой, а потом в голос разрыдалась.   
Данил выскочил из комнаты, дрожащей рукой налил в стакан воду.   
\- Вот, держи, - протянул его матери. – Не плачь.   
\- У вас серьезно все? – спросила тихо, вытирая слезы.   
\- Не знаю… глупо у нас. Я все испортил. И не знаю, что теперь делать.   
\- Бедный мой, - мать обняла Данила, прижалась лбом к плечу и тяжело вздохнула. - Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив. Счастливее нас. 

* «Выход из шкафа», он же «Coming out» («раскрытие», «выход») — процесс открытого и добровольного признания человеком своей принадлежности к сексуальному или гендерному меньшинству или результат такого процесса.  
Глава 17. Благодаря и вопреки

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bj2p_v_FfJ8

«По сути дела, писать – то же, что смеяться или заниматься любовью: даешь волю чувствам, и всё».   
Хулио Кортасар

Рука вновь сжала телефонную трубку. И вновь отбросила прочь. Раз за разом. Всю неделю. Иногда Данилу казалось, что именно так чувствуют себя наркоманы, лишенные привычной дозы. Ломка, у него была полноценная ломка. Если бы только кто-то сказал, что любить так больно!   
Был теплый летний вечер, мать уехала на дачу, и Данил в полной мере ощутил себя одиноким. Неудачником. Казалось бы, что мешало просто позвонить? Страх, даже два: быть отвергнутым и быть принятым. Сложно сказать, какой был сильнее. И если с первым все было более-менее понятно, то второй требовал глубокого осознания. Данил не был уверен, что готов к отношениям с мужчиной. По вечерам, лежа в постели, представлял, как могло бы быть у них с Владом, не стой между ними призрак отца. А вдруг, вдруг Влад тоже не равнодушен? Иначе предательство Данила не обидело бы его так сильно… Тогда ребром вставал другой вопрос – готов ли сам Данил столь кардинально изменить свою жизнь, готов ли признаться не только бедной матери, но миру? Готов ли столкнуться с возможным презрением тех, кого считал приятелями, всю жизнь доказывать, что не хуже других? Насколько проще было бы, окажись Влад девушкой! Сколько сомнений, сколько вопросов отпало бы само собой. Но влюбился ли тогда бы Данил? Вряд ли. В юности кажется, что для любви преград не существует, что, если любишь, само мироздание старается помочь. Взрослея, понимаешь, что все не так – влюбленные не в вакууме живут, а в обществе. И зачастую для того, чтобы быть принятым этим самым обществом, нужно ему соответствовать. Или быть гением, плевавшим на него. «Будь счастлив», - сказала мать. Отчего же тогда смотрела украдкой со слезами, отчего все реже бывала дома, избегала прямого взгляда и молчала? Данил понимал, что Влада мать не примет никогда. Но могло ли ее слово стать решающим? При всей сыновьей любви и уважении, при всей благодарности Данил твердо ответил бы «нет». У матери своя жизнь и свой выбор, и она его сделала. Теперь была его очередь, и свой выбор он сделает без оглядки на прошлое.   
Смогут ли они с Владом быть вместе?   
Ответа пока не было.   
И получить его можно было всего лишь одним способом – попробовав, ведь лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем о том, чего не сделал. 

\- Алло.   
\- Влад?   
\- Даня… ты что-то хотел?  
\- Я… да, - Данил сел на кровать, оперся спиной о стену и подтянул колени к груди.   
\- И?   
Запустил пальцы в отросшие светлые кудри.   
\- Ты ко мне хоть что-нибудь чувствуешь? Кроме презрения, – спросил тихо.   
\- Какая разница, Дань?   
\- Большая, для меня – большая. Я… - тяжелый вздох, - я скучаю по тебе. Очень.   
Влад молчал.   
\- Думаю постоянно. С Ирой расстался.   
\- Почему?   
\- Потому что не честно это, быть с человеком, которого не любишь, - зашептал страстно. – И матери все рассказал. Как пошел к тебе, как хотел узнать, сказал, что был с тобой…  
\- А она, - хрипло спросил Влад.   
\- Сначала спокойно слушала, а когда я сказал, что мы с тобой… спали, расплакалась, - Влад хмыкнул.   
\- Зачем ты позвонил? Я ничего не говорил в издательстве, твои рассказы по-прежнему готовы брать… - Данил на минуту потерял дар речи. А потом закричал.   
\- Да как ты… я никогда, - вдох-выдох. – Я дурак, я столько всего натворил, что не уверен, что ты вообще меня когда-нибудь простишь, - затараторил, боясь, что Влад не дослушает, что перебьет. – Но я никогда, слышишь, никогда, не собирался пробиваться за твой счет!   
\- Я знаю, - был тихий ответ. И Влад повесил трубку. 

На следующий вечер Данил опять позвонил.   
\- Ты так и не ответил…   
\- Зачем тебе? - Влад не сказал «нет»! – Что ты хочешь?   
\- Расскажи мне об отце. Как он умер? - Данил услышал, как собеседник вздохнул, услышал щелчок зажигалки.   
\- Он пришел ночью. Злой, как черт, - Влад затянулся, медленно выдохнул. – Мы поехали кататься.   
\- Кататься? На чем?  
\- На мотоциклах. Гоняли по шоссе наперегонки, это был наш лучший способ выветрить агрессию, снять напряжение, - Данил слушал, боясь вздохнуть. – Понятия не имею, откуда там взялся грузовик… Он ехал прямо на меня, я не видел, крутился юлой на месте… а Саша… Саша толкнул меня. Сильно. Я улетел в бордюр, а он… он не успел, - Данил до крови закусил губу.   
\- А потом? – спросил хрипло, голос не слушался.   
\- Потом? Потом я сидел на асфальте рядом с ним, ждал скорую. А он умирал. Я видел, как уходит из его глаз жизнь, капля за каплей. И ничего не мог сделать.   
Данил тихо сопел в трубку, Влад затушил сигарету и, откинувшись на подушку, прикрыл глаза.   
\- Ты был прав – он погиб из-за меня.   
\- Нет… ты не виноват, - страстно прошептал Данил.   
\- Я гладил его по залитому кровью лицу, шептал, что люблю… он умер у меня на руках.   
\- Влад, я…   
\- Спокойной ночи, Даня.  
Тем вечером Данил впервые напился до зеленых чертей. И весь следующий день приходил в себя. А Влад позвонил по давно забытому в записной книжке номеру и сказал лишь одно слово:  
\- Вывозите. 

\- Я напился вчера, - сказал Данил вместо приветствия.   
\- Я тоже, - усмехнулся Влад.   
\- Ты все еще любишь его?   
\- Нет, - ответ вырвался прежде, чем Влад успел подумать. – Всегда буду помнить… но не люблю так…   
\- Можно я приеду? – спросил внезапно.   
\- Зачем? – щелкнула зажигалка.   
Действительно, зачем? Ведь то, что он больше не любит отца еще не значит, что любит Данила.   
\- Прости, я не хотел навязываться…   
\- Приезжай!   
Данил тихо, как вор, прошмыгнул в прихожую, стараясь не разбудить мать, зашнуровал кроссовки, накинул ветровку и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.   
Женщина встала с кровати, подошла к окну и, отодвинув штору, проводила сына взглядом, пока он не скрылся за поворотом. 

Влад сам не знал, зачем позвал. Но продолжать так дальше стало попросту невозможно. Невозможно сидеть вечерами дома у телефона, невозможно лежать потом полночи без сна, вспоминая. «Пусть будет, как будет», похоже, в последние несколько недель это стало его девизом. Этакий удобный фатализм, когда можно отдать право принятия решения кому-то другому, переложить ответственность и просто плыть по течению. Он принял душ, побрился, отметив, что вчерашняя попойка определенно не сказалась на его облике положительно, и прошелся по квартире, собирая грязную посуду и носки.   
Данил тоже не знал толком, зачем идет, плана у него не было. Хотелось увидеть, обнять, прижав к себе крепко-крепко, и не отпускать. Как долго? В идеале – всю жизнь. Он представлял, как смело перешагнет порог, как притянет к себе, поцелует… и Влад все поймет, обо всем догадается. И ответит. 

\- Привет, - Данил робко топтался на лестничной клетке.   
\- Проходи, - едва заметно улыбнулся Влад. – Выпьешь что-нибудь?   
\- Чай, - чуть слышно сказал Данил.   
\- Отлично, - Влад вытер отчего-то вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и прошел в кухню. – Черный, зеленый или фруктовый? – крикнул громко.   
\- Фруктовый, - Данил встал позади и коснулся плеча, - С сахаром.   
\- Две ложки? – мужчина развернулся, встречаясь с голодным взглядом. – Даня… - прошептал на выдохе. Данил шагнул, обхватил ладонями любимое лицо и поцеловал. И робость отступила под напором страсти, и слова стали не нужны. И Влад ответил, порывисто вздохнул и, обхватив юношу за пояс, крепко прижал к себе. Плевать, что там будет дальше, пусть будет больно, пусть плохо. Все это будет потом, а сейчас он просто хотел любить.   
Данил растворялся в поцелуе, язык ласкал такие желанные губы, пальцы гладили щеки, смещались на затылок, ероша волосы. Как он мог сомневаться, как мог думать, что сможет прожить без всего этого?   
\- Я хочу тебя, - шепнул в ухо. – Хочу, чтобы ты меня…   
Влад на мгновение замер, не веря.   
\- Да?   
\- Да!   
Они медленно, не разрывая объятий, не переставая целоваться, переместились в спальню. Влад толкнул Данила, заставляя упасть на кровать, и накрыл собой. В этот раз все было иначе, и мужчина каждой клеточкой чувствовал нарастающее возбуждение партнера, искренность, с которой тот готов был себя отдать, и ощущение того, что желание взаимно, и охватившее безумие, разделенное пополам, шаг за шагом разрушало все барьеры. Полетела на пол ставшая лишней одежда, и Данил, сходя с ума от горячих поцелуев, медленно покрывавших шею, дугой выгнулся навстречу, подставляясь, облегчая доступ, растворяясь в ласке. Влад не спешил, в этот раз не спешил. Как знать, придется ли им еще когда-нибудь разделить постель, и он хотел, чтобы этот секс остался в его памяти навсегда. Он спустился ниже, облизал мгновенно напрягшие соски, провел языком по мышцам живота, зарылся носом в светлые кудряшки в паху и поймал губами налитую головку. Данил вцепился пальцами в простыню и громко застонал. А потом согнул ноги в коленях и широко развел в стороны. Приглашая. И Влад воспользовался приглашением, язык, приласкав мошонку, скользнул к анусу, обвел по кругу. Данил напрягся и оторвал голову от подушки, осоловевшие, со сбитым фокусом глаза смотрели напряженно.   
\- Если ты не уверен…   
\- Я уверен. Волнуюсь просто.   
И улыбнулся. Тепло, искренне, так, что Влад просто не мог не ответить.   
\- Тогда ложись и расслабься. Больно не будет, я обещаю.   
Данил улыбнулся еще раз, кивнул и снова лег. Для него тоже все было иначе, не так, как тогда. В этот раз не было вины, не было неуверенности, он не задавался вопросом, что забыл в этой постели. Наоборот, отметил с удивлением, именно здесь и сейчас он чувствовал себя как никогда комфортно. Дома.   
Горячий рот снова накрыл член, а в отверстие проник первый палец. Ощущения нельзя было назвать неприятными, хотя от чувства наполненности хотелось потужиться, вытолкнуть. Влад согнул палец, лаская изнутри по кругу, нащупал уплотнение, легонько нажал, и Данила буквально подбросило на постели.   
\- Ох…   
\- Вот так, мой хороший, расслабься, - к первому пальцу был добавлен второй, упругие мышцы не без труда поддавались, растягиваясь. Влад вытянулся рядом с Данилом, поцеловал в губы.   
\- Подтяни колени к груди и перекатись на бок, - тот безропотно послушался, и мужчина, одной рукой перехватив Данила поперек живота, второй сжал член и, приставив его к раскрытому, хорошо смазанному отверстию, легонько надавил.   
\- Да, - прошептал Данил. – Давай!   
Влад сдержал обещание – больно ему не было, было хорошо. Сначала непривычно, крупный член распирал изнутри, но совсем скоро удалось расслабиться, отдаваясь опытному партнеру.   
Влад замер, давая привыкнуть, подождал, пока Данил сам чуть качнется ему навстречу, и двинулся. Раз, другой, третий, меняя угол, попадая по самому чувствительному месту, даря наслаждение. И вздохнул с облегчением, услышав стон удовольствия. От мысли, что никогда, ни с кем Данил не был ТАК, Влад едва не спустил раньше времени. Наконец, тот сам ускорил темп, водя рукой по своему члену, самозабвенно насаживаясь на член Влада.   
\- Ох, я сейчас… - прошептал.   
\- Давай, - Влад накрыл его руку своей, усиливая нажим, двигаясь резче.   
\- Люблю тебя, - прошептал Данил, изливаясь в кулак. Влад застонал и кончил следом.   
«Люблю тебя», - песней пело в голове. «Люблю…»  
Как бы Влад хотел, чтобы это было правдой!

Влад не ответил… ничего не ответил. Данил, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть разочарование, бодро, хотя и чуть прихрамывая, прошел в душ. «А чего ты хотел?» - спросил себя. Ответ был очевиден – Данил ждал ответного признания. Глаза против воли наполнялись слезами, и он ущипнул себя за руку, с силой выкручивая кожу, причиняя себе боль, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать влагу на щеках. Это от боли, да. Данил залез в душевую кабину, включил воду и подставил лицо.   
\- Дань, все хорошо? – двери кабины распахнулись, сильные руки обвились вокруг пояса, заставляя прижаться спиной к груди.   
\- Да.   
\- Больно?   
\- Нет.   
\- Тогда что? – Влад отчетливо ощущал, как отдаляется еще недавно такой близкий, такой родной, тот, с кем совсем недавно был единым целым, разделил любовь.   
\- Ничего, - тряхнул головой Данил. – Все в порядке.   
\- Не в порядке, - мужчина резко развернул его к себе лицом, внимательные глаза смотрели, казалось, в душу. – Что тогда? Я обидел тебя?   
\- Нет, - Данил закусил губу и попытался отвернуться. – Ты из жалости со мной, да?   
\- Что за глупости? – искренне удивился Влад.   
\- Я сказал… а ты ничего…   
\- Глупый ты мой, какой глупый, - с облегчением рассмеялся мужчина, целуя в висок. – Я люблю тебя. 

Данил вернулся домой только под вечер. Тихо поднялся по лестнице, осторожно открыл дверь ключом, мечтая, чтобы матери не оказалось дома. Увы.   
\- Ты был у него?   
\- Да, - ответил, тяжело вздохнув, – У него. Я к нему перееду, скорее всего.   
\- Что? – мать впервые за последние недели посмотрела прямо в глаза. – К нему? А я?   
«А что ты?» - хотел спросить. Только легче будет, слезет с шеи великовозрастный нахлебничек.   
\- Мам, - подошел, попытался обнять. – Ты же сама мне счастья желала, - улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбнется в ответ. Нет.   
\- Не с ним, Даня, не с ним…  
\- Но я могу только с ним.   
\- Ира документы из аспирантуры забрала.   
\- Как? Зачем забрала? – и замолчал: дошло.   
\- Ее родители очень на тебя обижены.  
\- Это было наше общее решение, - попытался оправдаться.   
\- Да уж конечно. Ладно, я смирилась почти, что ты такой же, как отец. Но с этим?   
Данил разозлился.   
\- Этого, между прочим, зовут Влад. И я его люблю. И он меня тоже! – Данил громко хлопнул дверью в комнату. На душе было гадко. В его жизни всего два близких человека, и он не хотел между ними выбирать. Он, как был, в джинсах и майке, завалился на диван и подтянул к себе телефон.   
\- Привет.   
\- Привет, - на душе сразу стало легче.   
\- С матерью поругался…   
\- Из-за меня? Знаю, из-за меня. Не надо, Дань, пожалей ее.   
\- Я позвоню перед сном?  
\- Конечно. 

Данил поднялся, распахнул дверь и решительно прошел в кухню. Мать пила чай   
\- Мам, - подняла глаза. – Я не хочу ругаться, - сел на корточки и уткнулся лбом в ее колени. – Отпусти ты его наконец. Позволь себе жить. Все равно ничего уже не изменить. И папу не вернуть, - «сколько можно жить воспоминаниями о том, кто и при жизни тебя не любил», - этого Данил, к счастью, не сказал.   
Мать заплакала.   
\- Не надо, прошу тебя, не плачь. Все будет хорошо, обязательно будет.   
\- Маленький мой, - прошептала женщина, гладя сына по волосам. – Как быстро ты вырос…   
\- Я люблю тебя, мам.   
\- Я тебя тоже.   
\- Сердишься? – посмотрел в полные слез глаза.   
\- Нет, - покачала головой. – Иди. Ты прав, - вытерла слезы, - Я попробую.

\- Привет. Что делаешь? – Влад снял трубку после первого гудка.  
\- Лежу в постели.   
\- Да? И?  
\- И жду, пока ты мне что-нибудь расскажешь.   
\- Я рассказ написал, - робко начал Данил.   
\- Почитаешь?  
\- Сейчас?   
\- А почему нет?   
Данил загрузил компьютер, скинул рассказ на электронную книгу и снова забрался под одеяло.   
\- Тогда слушай.   
И Влад слушал. Сначала снисходительно, но постепенно втягиваясь все больше и больше. Забыв обо всем, чуть не спалив себе пальцы истлевшей сигаретой, он полностью погрузился в атмосферу рассказа.   
\- Вот и все. Что думаешь? – молчание в ответ. – Э-эй? Ты там уснул, что ли?   
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Влад. – Не уснул.   
\- Что думаешь?   
\- Это… это потрясающе, Дань. Думаю, надо развить этот рассказ дальше.   
\- Да ладно? Серьезно, что ли?   
\- Серьезно. Кажется, я все-таки показал тебе страсть.  
«Скорее, научил любить…»

Данил привычно полез в социальную сеть, полистал новости и уже собрался закрыть страницу, как взгляд буквально зацепился за обложку «Эсквайра». С обложки ему криво улыбался Влад. Подпись под фотографией повергла в шок: «Да, я гей, но это не делает меня хуже или лучше других, не делает меня особенным».   
Интервью произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Агент орал.  
\- Влад, ты сумасшедший! Как ты мог, а? Да трахай ты мальчиков, мне дела до этого нет, но зачем? Ма-ать, зачем рассказывать об этом всему миру? У нас продажи только открылись, мы еще тираж не отбили, а ты… никому ничего не сказав…   
\- Все будет хорошо, - как мантру, повторял Влад, успокаивая то ли агента, то ли себя. – Нормально все будет с продажами, - откуда взялась уверенность, Влад не знал, но отчего-то принял как должное. В данный момент его куда больше волновала реакция другого человека, единственного, чье мнение было важно. Несмотря на казавшееся благополучие, Влад чувствовал, что Данил не уверен до конца, что сомневается. Это причиняло боль, но требовать от молодого любовника каких-то гарантий Влад считал себя не вправе. 

Данил купил в киоске номер и, заказав суши и кофе, с комфортом устроился за столиком и развернул журнал. Он быстро пробежал глазами вступление, само признание, то, как непросто быть не таким, как все.   
«- Почему ты решил рассказать об этом именно сейчас?   
\- По нескольким причинам. Во-первых, мне откровенно неприятна позиция властей по отношению к меньшинствам, и я хочу поддержать ребят, им сейчас нелегко. А во-вторых, я влюблен. И надеюсь, что мое признание поможет моему избраннику принять свои чувства и ответить мне взаимностью.   
\- Как интересно! То есть сейчас он тебе взаимностью не отвечает?   
\- Я для него как инопланетянин (смеется).   
\- Кто он?   
\- Имени не назову.  
\- Ну, вот…  
\- Скажу только, что он молод, хорош собой и невероятно талантлив. И если он полюбит меня, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы сделать его счастливым.  
\- Уверена, половина страны почла бы за честь оказаться на его месте.  
\- Мужская или женская?  
\- Та, что моложе пятидесяти, но старше шестнадцати.  
\- Мне не нужна половина страны, мне нужен он.  
Дорогие читатели, вы все еще сомневаетесь, что геи могут любить?»  
Данил провел пальцем по фотографии, отметив, что рука дрожит. Влад любил его уже тогда? А он, дурак, только все портил, сомневался, нужны ли ему эти отношения, сможет ли преодолеть трудности. Идиот!   
Он летел к Владу, как на крыльях. Вихрем взлетел по ступенькам, решив не дожидаться лифта, и кулаками забарабанил в дверь.   
\- Что случилось? – распахнув дверь, взволнованно спросил готовый ко всему Влад.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Данил, толкая мужчину к стене, прижимаясь всем телом. – Безумно люблю. Я хочу быть с тобой!  
Эпилог

 

Год спустя 

\- М-м… хорошо, да, Даня, да…   
Данил сидел верхом на Владе и с силой разминал ему спину.   
\- Кто тебя просил так убиваться в зале, а?   
\- Ай! У меня молодой любовник, мне надо соответствовать.   
Данил рассмеялся.   
\- Что мне с тобой делать, а?   
\- Продолжать!   
На тумбочке завибрировал мобильный.   
\- Это мой.   
\- К черту! У меня еще зад и ноги!   
\- А вдруг из издательства? – Данил потянулся к телефону, но был пойман и водворен обратно. Телефон замолчал, зато разлился громкой трелью мобильный Влада.  
\- Да! – рявкнул в трубку. – Что надо? А, это ты… Передам. Будет, куда денется.   
\- Кто звонил?  
\- Из издательства. Зовут смотреть макет твоего будущего бестселлера.   
\- Когда, - задержав дыхание, спросил Данил.   
\- Сейчас и зовут, - спокойно отозвался Влад.   
\- Я побежал.   
\- Куда? – Данил был схвачен за ногу и укушен за ягодицу. – А массаж?   
\- Так я закончил. И ягодицы, и ноги…  
\- А простату мне кто будет массировать?   
Данил рассмеялся.   
\- Вечером, обещаю. Все, я побежал, я тоже, между прочим, хочу многомиллионные тиражи и мировую известность.   
\- Удачи!

Он заметил ее сразу, еще на эскалаторе: она поднималась тремя десятками ступеней выше. Не мог не узнать такую знакомую ровную спину, гордую посадку головы. Отросшие, забранные в низкий хвост волосы прикрывали лопатки, а длинный, до самых пяток сарафан скрывал фигуру.   
Данил замешкался на мгновение, решая, стоит ли растолкать толпу и подойти. Он сделал шаг, еще один…  
Ирина сошла с эскалатора и с улыбкой кинулась в объятия ждавшего ее мужчины. Тот поцеловал, деликатно обнимая. С одного взгляда становилось ясно, что эти двое вместе. Ирина повернулась, смеясь, и Данил увидел округлый животик.   
Опустив взгляд, он молча прошел мимо и, не оглядываясь, направился в издательство. Одобрять макет своей первой книги. 

Конец!


End file.
